LE Bandit: The Gringotts Bank Heist
by pratty-prongs-princesse
Summary: Breaking the law is hard when you fall in love with an Auror like James Potter. A story of redemption, revenge, and an unlikely romance between an irresistible criminal and an auror.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own any people, places, events or other content that can be found in the Harry Potter Series, written by J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 1- Leaving Paris**

Along the bustling, cobblestone street of _la rue du Cirque_, located near the illustrious Church of Scotland and _le_ _Grand Palais de la decouverte_, two tall and glossy women, dressed in long, noir trench coats and dark-tinted shades, walked on opposite sides of the street, both heading in the same direction. Their presence amongst the crowds of Parisian pedestrians was virtually unnoticeable; women held on tightly to their children and brown-bagged parcels; men trudged down the street with their heads held high, basking pleasantly in the afternoon blush.

Not one muggle nor wizard passing either of the incognito witches, both wearing terry-cloth bandannas to conceal their colored hair, could have suspected they were about to rob the most established and well-protected wizarding bank in France. _La banque de sorcellerie française_.

The clatter of high-heeled pumps on marble flooring echoed through the intricate atrium of the French bank; the masked women pierced through the spinning entrance doors. Inside resided a stained-glass dome overshadowing an elongated row of banking tills, where energetic elves eagerly greeted awaiting witches and wizards wishing to withdraw money. The women noticed the giddy creatures serving customers and grinned simultaneously; the French bank had made a _grave_ mistake hiring slightly inattentive house elves.

One of the two women approached an open till, but not just _any _open till, a till that a particularly old and ailing elf occupied. The bank elf laid his green-speckled quill neatly on a spare bit of parchment and screwed the lid of his inkbottle on tightly before addressing the woman. His small, oval spectacles resided precociously on the bridge of his crooked and wrinkled nose.

"_Bonjour._ _Aimeriez-vous faire un retrait, madame?_ Would you like to make a withdrawal, madam?" the elf inquired politely, folding his aged hands properly as he spoke in both French and English.

"_Oui_," the woman replied in a perfect Parisian accent, slipping a shiny golden key from her coat pocket. The woman flipped the key over for the elf to see; the elf saw on the key the number _999_, sparkling in crisp, black lettering.

With a brassy rattle, the petit elf pulled open a drawer from a filing cabinet to his left, which extended nearly five meters outward. Shuffling through files labeled with ascending numbers, the elf picked up the woman's record with his spidery fingers and laid it down in front of her.

"_Mme Claire LeBrun_?" the elf asked after he inspected the file, leading the shadowed woman over to a wood, lacquered door when she had obediently nodded her head in affirmation. Before opening the door, the elf handed the woman a larger, nickel key with the same number, 999, writing in loopy, cursive writing. This was the key that would open the vault; the smaller key was just used for customer identification.

The elf stopped in front of the colossal door that led to multiple safes, filled with such things as wizarding money, jewelry, antiques and family heirlooms, and waved his hand over it in a counterclockwise motion. The door clicked open.

Immediately, a shrill, fearful wail echoed out amongst the customers.

The elf's bulky key rattled to the ground.

All the drapes magically shut over their windows securely and every candle and source of light extinguished, leaving the magical population in trepidation as the bank reduced to shadows. Bank security immediately began to pry the curtains open to let light filter through the windows, but the crimson, crushed- velvet remained stubbornly shut.

"_Ouvrir les rideaux, rapidement!" _one burly, gruff security guard ordered at the elves, firmly grasping a fistful of velvet and yanking.

Precisely ten seconds later, the curtains relaxed and reverted back into their allotted corners, while every candle flame flickered back into existence. Hot and bothered wizards and witches muttered in exasperation, grudgingly pocketing their wands once more and getting back to their banking. Some were annoyed and left the marble building.

The elderly, craggy elf scratched his head in confusion as he found the door unopened and the mysterious woman he was serving disappeared. Scuttling back to his desk, hoping to stand on a rickety chair and survey the crowd for the woman, the elf found the woman's key, numbered _666_, sitting innocently on his polished desk. The absent-minded elf furrowed his white-haired brow, inwardly concluding that the woman had left for an appointment, or perhaps she was afraid of the dark? It perturbed the elf that she had left her key behind; he couldn't give the matter any more thought as an urgent customer approached his till.

Meanwhile, behind the monstrous bank door lingered the two disguised women, gleefully shedding their Chanel shades and decorative scarves. Tucking the fashion accessories into their designer handbags, Lily Evans and Roxanne Dewey quickly surveyed the catacombs housing thousands of vaults belonging to _La banque de sorcellerie française_.

"Good to see you finally perfected that light shield spell, Roxanne," Lily saucily quipped, grinning wildly as she turned to lock the entrance door with the _Collaportus_ spell, "I was worried you were spending more time watching soaps on television then preparing,"

"I do love making you uneasy," Roxanne snipped back, playfully smirking as she pulled a dusty, coffee-stained map out of her trench pocket, "good thing we slipped in through the door before the back-up security clamped it shut,"

The French wizarding bank's security policy had always been quite lax, lacking key detail- oriented rules and regulations, such as posting trolls at high-security vaults or installing magical surveillance in the atrium or outside of the bank. This negligence Lily and Roxanne used to their advantage; they learned awhile back that if the bank ever encountered any power failures or major occurrences all open doors would be shut after ten seconds; therefore it was their plan to enter within _five_ seconds.

"Do you have the key to _Madam LeBrun's_ vault?" Roxanne inquired eagerly, unraveling the map and grinning as Lily held the rusting key betwixt her fingers, "the ancient elf fell for it, then?"

"Of course. He's as scatterbrained as a goldfish in his old age, _thank goodness_!" Lily replied in animated relief, twiddling the key, "he mistook my _666 _key for _999 _as soon as I flipped it over,"

"Excellent. I canceled our _666_-account yesterday morning; all the bank files have been shredded or destroyed. By the time the French Aurors have figured out what we've done, there won't be any records,"

"Then what'd say we get this show on the road, _ma amie_?" Lily drawled in a mischievous, business-like manner, snatching the blemished map from Roxanne's manicured hands and heading down the northern corridor.

"I'm always impatient to rob a bank, Lily," Roxanne commented slyly, pulling out her wand and other necessary tools before following in Lily's fervent wake, "and let us apologize in advance for pillaging the _LeBrun_ family fortune,"

"I have nothing to apologize for," Lily said dryly, the words spilling off her tongue like poison as she lit a gravel path with her ignited wand, "I never regret robbing a _deatheater's_ family,"

"Lily Evans, stealing from the evil and giving to the good. Striving to become the next _Robin Hood_?" Roxanne teased dryly, pouting as she noticed one of her newly manicured nails had been destroyed, "o, bother!"

"The only difference between _Robin Hood_ and I is _I _steal from the evil and then indulge in the stolen wealth _myself_," Lily muttered incoherently, feeling an odd stab of guilt in her gut, "that and I don't adorn green leotards and feathered hats,"

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**La Banque de Sorcellerie Française Robbed; Bankers Befuddled**

Glenda Chittock 

_Reporter for the Daily Prophet and Author of Charm your own Cheese _

_**Paris**- With innovative magical protection spells and curses that repel prying vandals, it's hard to believe that a highly- adored wizarding bank in downtown Paris could possibly be robbed by any common thief. Which poses an imperative question: who robbed La banque de sorcellerie française and however did they manage such a task? _

_During the evening of Friday, May 26, janitorial staff noticed one of the doors leading to corridors chalked full of vaults ajar, quite an odd and dangerous sight to behold in a exceedingly- popular money shop. After banking security had been alerted, the staff found a safe, belonging to a particularly prominent and wealthy French family, completely ravaged from top to bottom. _

_All bank staff, including resident ghouls and house elves, was questioned and it's rumored that one particularly prominent tale from an elderly house-elf has captured the attention of inquiring Aurors. The French Ministry has yet to affirm any details on the burglary of one of its finest banks, but Minister Jean-Claude Bouchard had this to say when asked about the possible muggers. _

"_I 'ave all 'zee confidence in my team of Aurors; they will most certainly find 'zee perpetrator and all money lost will be returned upon 'zer capture! It iz' only a matter of time before zee' criminals will be locked away in Azkaban!" _

_La banque de sorcellerie française has taken decisive action and is currently in the process of updating its magical security system, including adding nifflers at all bank exits. It's also possible the bank will replace their famed house-elves with goblins._

_The French Ministry urges the public to come forward with any names or subsequent information that may be prevalent to their investigation._

"Anything French is usually rubbish, including banks," a handsome Sirius Black commented dismissively, chucking the _Daily Prophet_ onto a desk and leaning back in James' leather, desk chair, tucking his hands neatly behind his head, "well, actually, French women aren't that bad...I _love_ a women with an accent,"

"Anything with legs and breasts you _love_, Sirius," James Potter brashly replied from across his spacious office; he had his head buried deep in a filing cabinet, looking for an elusive document.

"That's not true. You don't see me snogging chickens, do you?" Sirius retorted boisterously, a Cheshire grin spreading over his close-shaven face, "although I do love _birds_,"

"Shouldn't you be back in the Department of Magical Games and Sports by now?" James inquired, sighing as he approached his desk and saw Sirius' coffee spilled all over his Ministry documents; his quills were smudged with whip cream.

"I'm on lunch break!" Sirius retorted defensively; he jumped up from his chair eagerly as James' blonde secretary sauntered by his office, carrying with her a box of sealed letters, "what did you say your secretaries name was, again?"

James rolled his eyes and chuckled as he walked to his office door and shut it firmly, "Her name is Miranda, and may I quickly inform you that she is happily married and pregnant."

"Why does that matter? Just minor details," Sirius smirked, his eyes teasing and challenging as he leaned backward to get a glimpse of Miranda. He fell off his chair and smacked his head on the hardwood floor.

James' deep laughter could be heard from outside of his office, as well as Sirius' aggravated cursing. A tiny, scarlet piece of parchment in the shape of an airplane zoomed into James' office, via his shuttered- window, and started to persistently peck Sirius in the head.

"Bloody hell," Sirius moaned, snatching the paper mid-air and reading the scribbled writing inside, "seems Bagman doesn't think a three hour lunch break is quite appropriate...I'll see you at the Leaky Cauldron tonight for drinks?"

Sirius picked himself off of the pristine floor, rubbing his throbbing head as he proceeded out of James' office and toward the elevator that would take him to Level Seven of the Ministry. James heard Sirius' cheery "Miranda, darling!" and shook his head, a smile twitching on his lips.

James Potter was a very tall and exceedingly attractive man, measuring about 6'3 from head to toe. He has a mass of black, messy hair that was literally untamable and small spectacles that sat comfortably on the bridge of his nose. James' laughter was infectious and his smile unmatchable, two characteristics that made him one of the most sought after males working at the Ministry of Magic.

Working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, James Potter took his job as an Auror very seriously; the Dark Arts had never been a passion of his, but he'd acquired a thirst for justice during his preliminary years at Hogwarts.

It was quite an achievement, being an Auror and a core strategist at the mere age of twenty; the only other Auror this age working at the Ministry was Frank Longbottom. Both James and Frank had received top honors, along with Remus Lupin, in Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Mr. Potter?" Miranda, the very pregnant blonde, inquired, knocking on the door softly before entering the lavish office, "is there anything you would have me do before I go home?"

"How many times must I ask you to call me James?" James laughably asked, smiling, "and no, you may go. You'll bring the baby after he or she is born, right?"

"Of course I will," Miranda replied pleasantly; under her arm was a box of baby presents and in her right hand was a bushel of brightly colored balloons, "I meant to ask you...have you found a replacement for me, yet?"

"Not yet...I'll be doing my own filing for awhile," James said, looking overwhelmed at the thought of organization, "all I can say is I'll miss you and your neat folders, dearly,"

"I thought you interviewed a cueing line of girls for my job!" Miranda chirped in surprise, her eyes growing wide.

"I did...they weren't really after the job as much as..."

"As you?" Miranda burst into splendid laughter; her hands spread over her large belly as James tried to keep an embarrassed blush from his face, "It must be difficult, being _adored_ by the female population!"

"I'll have you know it comes with its' intricacies!" James said, flashing his white, straight teeth, "being pregnant has made you positively giddy!"

"It's true," Miranda said, her pregnancy giving her a pretty glow, "but if you were still interested in hiring, I have a cousin that's moving to London and she's looking for a job,"

"What are her credentials?" James inquired, intrigue building as he hoped to nab a secretary before his office was reduced to shambles.

"She's very sharp! Roxanne graduated with honors from Hogwarts; I believe her specialty was Ancient Runes and History of Magic. She would be an excellent secretary; she is incredibly detail-oriented and meticulous!" Miranda said eagerly, speaking highly of her cousin.

"Your cousin...she sounds perfect. When is she arriving in town?" James asked, wondering why he couldn't remember any girls with the name "Roxanne" ever attending Hogwarts.

"Tonight. I believe she and a friend are moving into their apartment, but I'm sure you can arrange an interview with her tomorrow morning!"

After Miranda left with all her blue and pink baby shower gifts, James packed up his briefcase, poured himself a freshly brewed coffee, and left his polished office, encountering many colleagues and brown, square cubicles on his way to the glass elevator.

"Oi! Potter!" a balding, black wizard named Kingsley Shacklebolt bawled out from behind his small cubicle, "are you going to catch the Chudley Cannons game tonight on the WWN?"

"Yes. Sirius, Remus and I are going out to the Leaky Cauldron tonight, we'll catch the game there!" James bellowed back; some witches poked their heads out from behind their workstations and smiled eagerly, "I'll be supporting Puddlemere United!"

"How could you? Joey Jenkins is the best beater in the whole bloody league! The Cannons will win the cup this year!"

"Keep dreaming, Shacklebolt! They haven't won since 1892!" an older Auror piped in, causing many Quidditch- loving males around the office to indulge in fits of incessant chortling.

Before James left the Ministry, he took off his black, business robes and stuffed them in his leather briefcase. Wearing a formal pair of dress pants and a white-collared shirt that had been slightly buttoned down, James Potter crossed the street outside of the Ministry and headed toward his downtown flat.

James was annoyed to see some dumb bloke had parked his moving van right in front of the apartment complex entrance; he squeezed through the spinning door and headed up to his flat.

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

CLUNK!

Lily Evans dropped her two bulky duffel bags onto the wooden floor beneath her and surveyed the new apartment she and Roxanne would be calling home. Roxanne entered behind her; she locked the door, soundproofed the room with the _Imperturbable Charm_, and collapsed on the soft, melancholy couch in the middle of the apartment. 

" Remind me to never take that _goddamn_ purple bus again," Roxanne groaned loudly, closing her eyes as she felt her stomach do flip-flops due to her jarring trip on the Knight Bus. 

" At least _Stan Shunpike_ didn't hit on you!" Lily said, screwing up her face in repulsion as she entered the small, makeshift kitchen and put the black kettle on, "I told you we should have traveled the muggle way." 

"We hadn't any money for a train ticket," Roxanne retorted, digging her head deeply into a pillow and pulling the couch throw tightly around her body.

"We just robbed a _bleeding_ bank, Roxanne,"

"_Shut up_,"

Lily meandered over to the old- fashioned, gas stove and ignited the blue gas flame with the _Flagrate_ spell. Shuffling through the cupboards above the counter, Lily plucked out a rusty pot and filled it with water and a can of soup. Lily brought the soup over to Roxanne, hoping to ease her stomachache. 

" Thanks," 

" Roxanne, where did you put the _LeBrun_ cash?" Lily asked, igniting a log in the musty fireplace and taking a seat on the beige shag carpet. 

" I've already set up an account for the both of us at Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley; I set it up a week before we robbed the French Bank. I deposited about 50, 000 galleons in both of our accounts. The other _15 million_ _galleons_ are in Berlin, Germany...some bank called _Die Bank von Berlin_,"

" Why Germany?" Lily inquired skeptically; she already knew it wasn't safe to deposit more then 50, 000 galleons in Gringotts, for suspicions would arise. After all, how would two women, one being a muggleborn, come upon 15 million galleons? 

" They don't ask questions in Germany, not to mention they charge _interest_," Roxanne replied, knowing the bank would only be too pleased to hold onto such a large amount of money, for it would make _them_ a large amount of money. 

As soon as Roxanne and Lily had escaped from _La banque de sorcellerie française, _they had packed their things and headed for London. It wasn't safe to stay in Paris anymore...the French Aurors would soon pick up clues and search their apartment in France, but now they would have nothing to find.

"Ave you piffed up yer key frob the landlord yet?" Roxanne asked in a gruff, muffled voice; her face was in a frilly pillow

"No, I haven't picked up my key," Lily replied, worrying about Roxanne's sanity momentarily, "I suppose I'll get it now."

Lily walked down the quiet corridor toward the descending stairs; she hoped the rather chubby wizard claiming to be her landlord was not in the middle of supper. Just as Lily reached the top of the stairs, the heel of her black pump dug into one of the crevices between two wooden planks, causing her to lose her balance and topple down the stairs.

James Potter was not expecting a pretty redhead to be lying, unconscious, on the second landing of the staircase leading to his apartment.

"Merlin!"

James dropped his briefcase in front of him and hurried up the timber stairs. He dropped down to his knees and propped the woman's head up against his shoulder; James noticed blood running down the side of her forehead.

"_Episkey_!" James said softly, healing the cut on the beautiful woman's forehead. James tried to awaken the redhead, but to no avail.

He carried the woman into his apartment...

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Roxanne heard a light tapping on one of the apartment's windows. Hauling herself off of the couch begrudgingly, Roxanne opened the window and let a brown, speckled owl drop a letter at her feet. 

_Dear Roxanne,_

_I'm so glad you're back in town, especially because I'll be having the baby soon! How is your apartment? You must tell me when I can come and see it!_

_I remember you telling me you were looking for a job, and seeing as I am now on maternity leave, my boss, Mr. Potter, is looking for a new secretary. I told him all about you and he is willing to meet you for an interview tomorrow morning at his office, which is in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. If you're interested, meet him at eight o'clock sharp! (He hates it when people are late!)_

_Sincerely,_

_Miranda_

Roxanne crumpled the letter up and threw it into the fire with a smug smirk playing on her lips. This job was perfect! She would be working in _the _Magical Law Enforcement Office...it was too good to be true.

"Here we come, Gringotts," 

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**»-(¯v´¯)-» AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-»**

I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter! I was quite excited to post this story; the plot has been brewing in my mind for some time. There is loads of Marauder foolishness, awkward situations, calculating schemes and romance to come! Please review, I would love to know everyone's reactions and read any questions posed:o)

_-pratty prongs princesse_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Lunacy**

Lily Evans awoke the next morning in a blur of befuddlement, for not only was she ignorant as to whose bed she was currently dwelling in, but she couldn't comprehend how she arrived in the foreign, cluttered bedroom to begin with.

"Where the _bloody hell_ am I?" Lily moaned restlessly, lifting her bulk of red ringlets off of the plush pillow below her head and observing the alien surroundings.

The room was fairly cramped and muddled, having a simple dresser, armoire and stackable bookcase. Tiny rays of sunlight filtered through one botched window in the western corner. The floor was littered with rogue socks and dress ties, while papered over beige walls were assorted Quidditch posters that were curling with age.

In a panic, Lily patted down her jean pocket looking for a protruding, wooden stick. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the pointed end of her wand. Pushing off the bed sheets that were coddling her figure, Lily quietly walked over to the dresser located opposite the headboard.

"Let's see whom I'm dealing with, here," Lily whispered aloud, roughly pulling open the top drawer and shuffling through loose odds and ends that occupied its ridged, framed walls.

Judging by the bedraggled mess and crumbling Quidditch posters, Lily concluded she was dealing with a younger male, and though that information was prevalent, she needed to discover _what_ this wizard did for a living in order to deduce personality attributes.

"_Gotcha_,"

Lily flipped open the unpretentious, leather wallet she found beneath folded bank notes and peered closely at the photograph on the apparating license.

_A9295-32671-95625_

_Potter,  
James, Harold_

_Apartment 133, Marble Arch Street_

_London, England_

_Date of Birth/Date de Nais __Sex/Sexe  
1959.06.23 M_

Lily looked down at the moving photograph of the striking, messy-haired man and couldn't help but feel she knew him from somewhere. The man was nonchalantly running his fingers through his hair and smirking awkwardly; Lily thought he looked rather charming.

Depositing the wallet back into the drawer and shutting it promptly, Lily tiptoed over to the weathered bookcase and began scanning book spines for eye-catching titles. Tracing her forefinger from one volume to another, Lily found many different books: _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_, _A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions_, _Old and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms, Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts, Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration _and, lastly, _The Noble Sport of Warlocks _by Quintius Umfraville.

"Nothing sinister here, I suppose," Lily mumbled incoherently, glad not to have found any titles that applied to dark magic or spell work.

Discovering no other reason to search through the content of the man's room, Lily, with her wand grappled firmly in her hand, wretched the bedroom entry open by means of the brass doorknob.

The interior of the apartment was identical to Lily's- spacious, plain, somewhat barren- though different furniture and fixtures were used. Almost timidly, Lily passed over the room's threshold and peaked around the corner, spotting a handsome bloke sipping a steaming coffee and reading the cover of _The_ _Daily Prophet_.

Before Lily was able to introduce herself to the man, a high-pitched, maniacal shriek sounded over her shoulder and, as she gasped and turned around to see where the noise was coming from, a petit, tawny-speckled owl with large, yellow eyes bee-lined for Lily's face, talons exposed.

"What the-_Merlin_!" Lily screamed shrilly, crouching as the elf owl took a swipe at her face and turned around to gore her again.

Hearing an explicit scream from his newest houseguest, James Potter clumsily dropped his mug of coffee and slopped cream down the front of his suit; shattered pieces of porcelain plaguing the kitchen tiles. Jumping up from his barstool, James Potter glimpsed the redheaded woman struggling to escape his pet owl in the adjoining corridor.

"_Ursula!_" James yelped vigorously, embarrassment broiling and turning his cheeks a pronounced pink, "leave her alone, _you bloody poultry_!"

The puckish, plumaged bird seemed to become more enthused at James' incessant barking, deciding to not only claw viciously at Lily, but at the disheveled man imploring her to stop.

"_Holy shit!"_ James piercingly yapped, ducking alongside Lily as the owl took another foul swoop, golden eyes narrowed on the frenzied witch and wizard.

"Can't you control that-_thing!_" Lily cried out in frustration, jabbing James stubbornly as he lay on his belly beside her, "it's trying to _impale_ us!"

"I've been trying to control that beast for_ five years now_-OUCH!" James growled deafeningly, observing the owl fly by with fistfuls of black hair in her talons, "I seem to have this effect on women-_OUCH_!"

Ignoring the man's aggravated cursing, Lily hurdled to her feet, despite James' protesting warnings, and began to run down the twisting, feather-infested corridor. Unfortunately, the devilish owl nose-dived toward the redhead, causing her to jerk out of the bird's path and into a hefty, crystal cupboard with two varnished doors.

Lily screeched as the glass shattered and her elbows dug deeply into the bosom of the cabinet. Terror flitted through her eyes, for she didn't feel anything break her fall; she was declining down a cascading tunnel of vivid color and shape, as opposed to cresting the brunt of her weight with her forearms. Lily's stomach lurched uncomfortably, butterflies colliding with the double-layered, membrane- bound organ, before she felt her bruised body pressed against a brusquely- carpeted floor.

"I knew I should've never invested in a _Vanishing Cabinet_," James muttered bitterly, immobilizing his mental pet with the _Impedimenta _curse before thrashing open the double doors of the glass cupboard and stepping in.

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Lily looked up from her spot on the untidy, puce-carpeted floor and found she now resided in an apartment so untidy that trousers and t-shirts, hanging loosely on panels above the windows, obscured light and caste shadows on the walls.

As the redheaded woman pushed herself into a kneeling position and picked dust bunnies off her black top, a grubby looking male with shaving cream mucked over his face like icing on a cake trotted causally into the living room, his hair askew and wet with a green towel wrapped around his waist.

Sirius Black noticed the doors to his cabinet awry on his way to the kitchen and, doing a double take, observed a hot and bothered woman sprawled on the floor, a mingled expression of inquisitiveness, guilt and a tinge of panic swimming in her green orbs.

"Er...hello," Lily offered awkwardly, her eyes blearily darting around the room; Sirius stood silently in stupefaction, "sorry to intrude like this, it was an accident-,"

Lily was broken off when a woman with lengthy, shimmering russet hair, a slender waist, and a pronounced scowl glided into the room wearing a scarlet negligee. The beautiful woman's face contorted in anger as she spotted Lily conspicuously crouching on the floor.

"Who is _this_?" the women hissed, snatching her housecoat and tying it firmly around her scantily clad figure, "Explain. _Now_."

"Marissa, _darling_!" Sirius started in a sugary, pleading voice, hoping to elude her sweltering rage, "I don't know who she is, she came from-,"

"_Don't give me bullshit lies, Black!_" the woman spat rapidly, fire darting in her cobalt, frosty eyes, "you're a _cheater_ and we are _finished_!"

Lily supposed the man was going to indulge in meaningless theatrics, begging the gorgeous woman to reconsider and listen to his of the story. However, Sirius merely supplied the woman with a serene smile as a diminutive titter escaped his lips; Lily saw his eyes twinkle impishly.

"You were a good shag, Marissa, I'll give you that," Sirius quipped tersely, grinning as outrage grossed the woman's pretense, due to the lack of penitence in his tone, "you remember where my front door is?"

Crying out in thwarted indignation, the pretty brunette snatched up her clothing and apparated out of the apartment, but not before fiercely thumping a glass ashtray off the kitchen counter, sending its devastated pieces scurrying about the apartment.

She left the apartment shrouded in stillness, but not for very long.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think breaking my ashtray was a little uncouth," Sirius chirped acrimoniously, pretending to be angered at the woman's behavior as he briskly fixed the trivial bowl with a flick of his wrist, "I won it in an exploding poker game down in Bermuda,"

Lily felt substantially uncomfortable in the man's presence, for not only was his face smudged with cream and waist hidden with a fluffy towel, but she had just caused an explosive breakup between him and his lover.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about what just happened," Lily whispered uneasily, getting up from her kneeling position and clutching her sides for warmth, "I've no recollection of what happened to me last night, and from then on I've been thrust from one horrid situation into another,"

"Marissa was getting laborious, anyway. You don't recall what events took place last night?" Sirius inquired curiously, his mind wandering and a teasing smile crossing his mouth as he realized the woman had stumbled from _James_' vanishing cupboard, "I'm sure you had a _wonderful_ time with James last night. You must have been drunk, perhaps that's why you can't remember,"

"If you're insinuating I slept with this _James_ bloke, you're _mistaken_," Lily sputtered snappily, a silly cotton blush brushing her cheeks, "I was _not_ drinking last night, _nor_ was I sleeping around,"

"If you haven't had sex with James," Sirius started smoothly, snaking around Lily and smirking like a Cheshire cat, "why don't you _help me_ get over _dear_ Marissa?"

"Come any closer to me and I promise I'll _remove_ your reason for having children," Lily goaded, whipping her wand out of her pocket and pointing it betwixt Sirius' eyes, "I'm in no mood to be flirted with,"

"_Merlin_! You can't chastise a man for trying!" Sirius yelped, comically backing away with his hands held high in the air, "James always seems to pursue the spirited ones, the silly chap,"

Lily's attention was snappishly re-focused on the Vanishing Cabinet, for it was rocking back and forth restlessly, ready to belch out another ill-considered occupant. The gurgling and rattling ceased as James Potter was thrown brusquely out of the elaborate cupboard. He hit the ground harshly and his wire-rimmed spectacles flew off the bridge of his nose, landing impetuously before Lily's toes.

"This is appropriate," Sirius peeped, seizing James' glasses and helping the aggravated man to his feet, "your _guest_ and I were just cogitating about last night. Both of us are interested to know what transpired, perhaps it would explain why you weren't at the Leaky Cauldron for drinks,"

"Get me a _bloody_ coffee, and get dressed while you're at it," James ordered tiredly, crinkling his brow in fatigue and skeptically observing Lily, "then I will explain everything to you, Miss-?"

"Evans, Lily Evans," she said softly, extending an arm toward James and shaking his muscled hand; his grip was firm and strong, "You and your friend are-?"

"James Potter," James said austerely, a smile enhancing his face and simply enchanting Lily, "and that _idiot_ with shaving cream all over his face is my friend, and I use the term _friend_ loosely, Sirius Black,"

"Don't make me dilute your coffee with exploding potion!" Lily heard Sirius bellow from the kitchen, causing her to snort as James' face detained comical fury.

"Go ahead! I plan to explode all over your _Puddlemere United_ posters; good luck cleaning up _that_ mess!"

"_You wouldn't dare!"_

"Anyway," James started, looking deeply into Lily's eyes as he chose to ignore Sirius' babbling in the background, "I found you unconscious on the top landing of the staircase in my apartment complex. I tried to revive you, I even healed your wounds, but you didn't awake. Not knowing what apartment you belonged to, and deciding not to leave you in the hands of the _perverted_ landlord, I laid you to rest in my room,"

"That was very kind of you," Lily announced genuinely, her eyes glazing over at the thought of being _saved_, "I haven't yet met the landlord, but I'm glad you didn't relinquish me to his care,"

"If you only knew some of the things that muggle gets up to," James shuddered, scrunching up his nose in repulsion, "and I thought Sirius had hormonal problems,"

"Potter, I _will_ mistake your head for a Bludger next time we play Quidditch," Sirius promised, mocking amiability as he set three steaming mugs of liquid down on the table before the couch, "do you take cream or milk in your tea, Lily?"

"You shouldn't have bothered!" Lily squeaked guiltily, glimpsing her magical wristwatch and wincing; it was _8:35_, "I really must be going, I've tread on your hospitality long enough-,"

"Don't be thick," Sirius said stubbornly, shoving the teacup into Lily's frazzled hands, "stay and chat for a minute, you're obviously new to the neighborhood. Besides, you haven't quite explained how you ended up in my _humble_ flat,"

"Fine. But only for a few minutes," Lily protested, watching Sirius make himself comfortable on the couch while James occupied a plushy, high-backed chair. Sirius removed a frilly bra from one of the couch's crevices before Lily relented to taking a seat beside him.

"Lily got a bit of a shock when she awoke to find I shared my apartment with that _lunatic owl_," James grumbled, taking a long drag from his buttery coffee and turning to Lily, "you can thank Sirius for that. He gave me _Ursula_ as a fifteenth birthday gift,"

"Best buy I've ever made," Sirius declared confidently, grinning like a gorilla submerged in a keg of bananas, "I would've jumped into my Vanishing Cabinet too, if it meant escaping that bird! _She's mad_."

"Then why did you buy her for James?" Lily inquired skeptically, hearing James grunt in his coffee, "it seems rather illogical to me,"

"You see, Lily, _Ursula_ is a rather clingy owl. She despises anyone gaining James' attention other than herself," Sirius said fervently, grinning as James' eyes narrowed menacingly, "I bought her for James because I knew it would _ruin_ his love life! I mean, he can go out for dinner and such, but he can _never _bring a woman home for the night!"

"I'm going to murder you, _Black_,"

"Why would you want to do that?" Lily inquired between snorts of hilarity; James watched her closely and grinned, but quickly looked away when she made eye contact with him, "it's rather cruel,"

"In fifth year I liked this _gorgeous_ blonde, Sabrina Morrison, and James went and asked her out to Hogsmeade," Sirius recalled, watching confusion twist on James' face, "I had to exact my revenge!"

"What? You never told me you liked her," James badgered dolefully, rolling his eyes in exasperation, "maybe if you had _told me _you liked her I wouldn't have dated her, _you prat_!"

"Well, that's totally besides the point!"

"No it's not!" James protested irritably, shaking his head in disbelief, "now I'm fixed with a _senile_ pigeon,"

"I always envisioned you growing old with a wrinkly owl, James. I give Ursula and you my blessing," Sirius bowed his head lowly and in seriousness, winking at Lily during his descent.

"I rather think the two of you would make a lovely pair," Lily interjected, causing Sirius and James to eye her skeptically, then jump a meter apart from eachother, disgusted, "after all, the two of you banter like an old married couple!"

"Remind me, James, why did I invite her here?" Sirius hazily inquired, mocking fierceness as he pointed to Lily like she were a bug beneath his shoe.

"I'm not sure," James added humorously, scratching the bottom of his chin as if pondering why she were there, "she sounds mental. Perhaps we should ask her to leave?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of alerting St. Mungo's, they might have an empty bed in the spell damage ward,"

Oddly enough, Lily found it overwhelming effortless to get along with James and Sirius, for their entertaining, competitive edge made it quite easy to keep conversation natural and flowing. The way the pair of men embraced Lily made her feel as if she had known them forever, like she had been re-united with two misplaced friends. Though their personalities and humor were similar, Lily could see two distinct characters emerging and contrasting. You could easily have a laugh with both of them, yet it was more likely to be laughing at Sirius and laughing with James.

"Can I top up your cup, Lily?"

"Thank you, Sirius, but I should be go-,"

"_MERLIN_!" James cursed loudly, hearing the ancient, impressed grandfather clock in the corner of the living room chime nine times, a lingering clang ringing in his ears, "I had a job interview to conduct at _eight_!"

"Then I'd advise you to get a move on, Potter," Sirius added calmly, a smug smirk appearing on his lips as James observed his rumpled suit in the reflection of the refrigerator.

"What about you? Aren't you working?" James drilled, fixing his tie and groaning as he realized he had coffee dribbled down the front of his dress shirt from the morning's devastation.

"Day off," Sirius chided, sipping his coffee happily and supplying James with a goading grin, "have fun with _dearest_ Mad-Eye at the meeting tonight,"

"Very funny," James grumbled, swiftly turning his attention toward Lily with a hopeful glint in his eyes, "It was nice to meet you, Lily. Surely we'll be seeing more of eachother, though I anticipate the circumstances to be more appropriate, "

"If I ever find myself unconscious, I'll know who to call," Lily affirmed, suppressing a silly laugh as James chortled and shook his head in discomfiture.

A chipper **pop** resounded in the jumbled family room, signaling James' apparation to the Ministry of Magic, a few meager blocks down the road.

"I've nothing planned for the morning, want to grab a pastry at the bakery down the road?" Sirius inquired merrily, levitating the empty, porcelain mugs into the kitchen sink where ravenous soap suds began vigorously scrubbing the stained interiors, "I'll show you some of the popular pubs and hangouts 'round town, if you're interested,"

Lily inwardly conjectured what Roxanne was up to- probably hunting for a job opening or concocting a spirited scheme. She supposed there wouldn't be any harm in indulging in one morning of frivolity, after all, there would be plenty of time to plan out how to rob Gringotts later on. After agreeing, Sirius snatched his flimsy tan jacket and scarf, promptly headed out of his London flat with Lily and locking his door with the _Coloportus_ spell.

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

With her back straight and teeth clenched in petulant fury, Roxanne impatiently convened in a black, suede armchair adorned with pink, silky throw pillows for embellishment. The heel of the crimson pump on her right foot repeatedly battered the patterned tile beneath her, a sign of irritation.

She had been waiting _an hour_ for her job interview with Mr. Potter, a top strategist in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, located on Level 2 of the Ministry. Roxanne presumed he was some old crone that wobbled down the hallway, supported by a crooked cane- perhaps due to the fact that he was an Auror and had lost limbs or bits of his nose in battle.

Along the empty hallway were multiple doors, each pressed with a golden plate engraved with a cursive-written name and room number. Roxanne glared piercingly at Mr. Potter's door, for she recalled Miranda stressing that Mr. Potter _hated_ when people were late. The hypocrisy of situation infuriated her.

Just then, Roxanne peered over a fake potted- plant with plastic leaves and spotted a sturdy, good-looking man stumble into the silent hallway. His expensive suit was slightly bedraggled and tatty, while his azure tie feebly hid blotchy coffee stains meandering down the front of his white shirt. James Potter crooked his neck at a peculiar angle and looked toward Roxanne quizzically; he let a sigh of relief escape from his lips

"Sorry I'm late," James alleged apologetically, retaining a professional air as he shook Roxanne's obedient hand, "I encountered some...distractions back at my apartment that needed my immediate attention,"

That's Mr. Potter! 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Roxanne cooed smoothly, giving her fury a moment to simmer and dissipate, "I'm Roxanne Brady. I was very pleased to hear you had a position vacant,"

"As was I to hear you were interested in filling it," James replied simply, offering a small smile that in no way enticed, "shall we continue this discussion in my office?"

James pulled a shiny, silver-brushed key out of his jacket pocket and rammed it into the door's keyhole, twisting it vigorously and sporadically to gain entrance into his office. Roxanne watched these movements with concentration, noting which pocket he placed the key back into.

Sitting complacently in a leathered chair on the opposite side of Mr. Potter's desk, Roxanne watched the man deposit his briefcase in an alcove between some filing cabinets and a rubbish pail. James extracted some papers from one of the cabinets, having protocol questions and Ministry requirements scribbled between the margins, and sat behind his desk, ready to initiate the interview.

"Now, let's start with the basics," Mr. Potter muttered, dipping his quill into a bottle of emerald ink, "I'll need your full name, including your middle initial, place and time of birth, and parentage, if you please,"

"Roxanne L. Brady. I was born in Bristol on June 5, 1961 to two pureblood parents," Roxanne recited calmly, watching James scrawl information down on one of the documents pressed with the Ministry insignia.

"Mother's maiden name, please,"

"Prince,"

**CRACK**

James broke his flimsy quill in half, hard fragments of the feather splintering. James scrutinized Roxanne distrustfully, as if searching for something that could disprove her latest answer. Roxanne Brady was a pretty girl, _how_ could she _possibly_ be related to a family of ugly, _greasy_ prats, most of all... _Snivellus_?

It was unknown to many people, but Severus Snape was a half- blood wizard. His father was an abusive muggle, while his mother, Eileen _Prince_, was a pureblood witch. That meant that Roxanne Brady and Severus Snape were related; their mothers were _sisters_.

Mr. Potter's hand spasm was enough to alert Roxanne that he was _not_ fond of her most recent response.

"I'll just get another quill," James murmured inarticulately, avoiding eye contact with Roxanne as he slid a desk drawer open and began scrounging for an alternative writing tool, "I have a...firm grip,"

"What do you have against my family?" Roxanne requested shortly, being very blunt and devoid of politeness, "because if you have something to say, say it,"

James seemed reluctant to answer, but, deciding it more difficult to skirt around the issue, lifted his head and looked towards Roxanne decisively.

"I wouldn't say I have a grudge against your _whole_ family," James started carefully, his eyes darkening as he recalled his school days, "just against a particular individual, _Severus Snape_,"

"What's he ever done to you?"

"Many... _things_. Let's just say we weren't the _best_ of friends while we attended Hogwarts," James said bitterly, trying to keep venom from seeping into his tone and offending Roxanne.

"Wait..." Roxanne whispered, scrutiny clouding her eyes as she dipped into her memory, "you're _the_ James Potter! One of the four Marauders...Severus _hated_ you!"

"We both had good reason to _hate_ eachother," James practically spat, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms in contemplation, "what year were you in when I was in seventh?"

"Sixth. I was in Ravenclaw, one of the first individuals on my mother's side of the family not to be placed in Slytherin," Roxanne stated, almost in triumph, "most of my family on my father's side were placed in Hufflepuff,"

"Ravenclaw? You must be highly intelligent," James alleged, writing down more information once he had found a new quill, "but, unfortunately, I'll have to delve into an advanced criminal check due to your families recent _illegal_ escapades,"

"What're you talking about?" Roxanne inquired angrily, her expression turning thorny and dread building in her stomach.

"Don't you keep in touch with your mother's side of the family?" James asked irritably, wondering why she didn't know about her own family's recent charges, "it's been in the _Prophet_ for weeks now,"

"I haven't communicated with them since my graduation from Hogwarts, and even then we weren't on good terms. I also haven't been in England for almost two years now," Roxanne explained, exasperation and pleading swimming in her dark gray eyes.

James pondered the issue for a moment, deciding whether it best to inform Roxanne or withhold details in the event she was a spy for Voldermort or her family. The sneakoscopes on his desk were not emitting loud whistles or spinning rapidly...perhaps she was trustworthy.

"Edvard and Giselle Prince. Both were captured during a secret deatheater meeting held in some shabby pub in Glasgow," James confirmed gingerly, his stare turning cold and hard, "I was in charge of the team of Aurors responsible for their incarceration,"

"I can't believe it," Roxanne almost choked, the color in her face draining and taking on a pasty white complexion, "_my_ uncle and aunt are _deatheaters_? Were they sent to Azkaban?"

"No," James replied bitterly, "the case was never resolved due to _lack of evidence_ and _misidentification_, which is _bullshit_, considering _I_ unmasked both of them in Glasgow and provided said apparel as verification. Additionally, _Prior Incantato _was performed on both of their wands and evidence of the Cruciatus and Killing Curse lingered,"

"Then _how_ did you lose the case?" Roxanne inquired fervently, her voice scratchy and distant as she observed frustration bubble within James Potter, "the facts sounds overwhelming to me,"

"I have my suspicions that the Wizengamot were threatened, possibly even _bribed_ into the innocent verdict," James replied seriously, looking over Roxanne's shoulder to make sure all the doors were closed and no prying eyes were watching them, "only Dumbledore and two other Wizengamot members were against the judgment. The primary Interrogator was _Abraxas Malfoy_,"

"The Malfoys have been close friends with my family for years," Roxanne whispered gravely, sighing in defeat, "it would be easy for someone like Abraxas to manipulate a verdict,"

"Yes, I know," James mumbled, his chocolate eyes illuminating his lapse into deep thought, "I hope you can understand why I am obliged to further assess your credentials and recent employment history,"

"I understand," Roxanne affirmed.

"Until I do so, there's no use keeping you locked up in this sweltering office," James announced, pulling awkwardly at his unyielding tie as sweat dripped down his neck, "It was nice to meet you, Ms. Brady. I'll owl you with the next interview date,"

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Potter," Roxanne replied politely, getting up from her comfortable chair and shaking James' hand, "I look forward to our next meeting,"

James smiled as Roxanne promptly left, closing the bureau door shut with a pronounced clip of wood and metal. As he watched her slim silhouette disappear around a corner, he heaved a sigh of reprieve. Pulling his tie off roughly and unbuttoning his shirt, which he did due to the overpowering heat, James Potter propped his feet up on his desk and re-read Roxanne's newly-formulated file.

"_Damn_, I need a beer,"

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Roxanne exited the active Auror headquarters, unreceptive to the males eagerly watching her strut by whilst balancing foolishly on the hind legs of their office chairs. Roxanne marched through the crowded atrium and passed many curious wizards and witches carrying bulky suitcases or strange artifacts. The stimulating conversation Roxanne had with Mr. Potter resurfaced in her mind and challenged her to hold back burning tears.

She was _furious_.

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

"I can't believe you almost stepped on that pigeon's head!" Lily yelped outrageously, collapsing onto her gray, cushioned couch after depositing a brown-bagged box of strawberry muffins and cinnamon- swirl buns on her kitchen counter, "Honestly, Sirius, you're _pathetic_!"

"Common, Lily! You must admit, she was _drop_-_dead_-_gorgeous_!" Sirius retorted, referring to the luscious blonde that had captured his attention on their way to the pastry shop, "it's not _my_ fault that bloody pigeon wasn't watching where _I_ was going!"

"Perhaps if _you_ were watching where _you_ were going as opposed to where that _blonde_ was, the poor bird wouldn't have had a heart attack when you almost _crushed_ him!"

"What are you? Some sort of animal rights activist?"

"_No_,"

"Then you _must_ be jealous that I was checking out that blonde woman,"

"Why on earth would I be jealous of _her_?"

"Because I'm good-looking and you want _me_ to be checking _you_ out,"

"Don't be _daft_!"

"_I'm_ clever and handsome. A smart match for _any_ woman,"

"_No_. You're repulsive and a _pigeon killer_!"

"You're butchering my self-esteem, _here_!"

"_Good_! Your head needs to be deflated, anyway!"

The bickering eventually festered when Sirius squashed a sticky bun into his mouth miserably, glaring submissively at a contented redhead. Lily found a scribbled note from Roxanne tacked to the fridge, clearly stating she was at a job interview and would return after lunch. Lily wondered where the interview was...perhaps a quaint boutique on the edge of town?

"Do you live in this apartment alone?" Sirius inquired after ingesting his gooey quiche.

"No, I have a roommate, Roxanne," Lily called out from the kitchen, where she was unpacking her newly- purchased, sugary treats, "she's at a job interview at the moment,"

"Where?"

"No idea,"

"Do you have a job?"

"Not yet," Lily replied, piling pastries into the fridge, "I was thinking of looking for a retail job in Diagon Alley, maybe even Hogsmeade Village,"

"Do me a favor and work at Honeydukes," Sirius quipped enthusiastically, turning around on the couch and looking at Lily hopefully, "then you can nick me all sorts of candy and chocolate,"

"If I were to work there, I would be the size of an Erumpent," Lily scoffed, recalling learning about the large, rhinoceros- like creature with horns that could pierce metal, "I'd _much_ rather work at Gladrags and get discounts on clothing than pinch trowels of chocolate at Honeydukes," 

" I'm not going to visit you at work, then," Sirius grumbled, frowning deeply as his fantasy of free chocolate and candy disappeared, "unless you decided to work at some trendy pub, instead," 

After indulging in a cup of tea and scarping down a few butter tarts, Sirius popped out of existence, apparating back to his muddled flat and leaving Lily to her new apartment. She was somewhat reluctant to fetch her key from the landlord after the stories James told and convinced herself to wait for someone to accompany her. 

It was nearly twelve o'clock; Roxanne would be home soon enough. 

_**SLAM**_

Roxanne banged open the front door of the apartment, causing Lily to fall off the couch, where she was propped up reading a glossy witch magazine, and onto the floor in a tangled mess. Roxanne slipped off her red stilettos and threw them into an abandoned corner where only a vent lingered. Wordlessly, Lily watched Roxanne walk into the living room and deposit what looked to be a _month's _worth of crumpled newspaper. 

" What's gotten into you?" Lily inquired carefully, noting the livid, concentrated look crossing Roxanne's face, "you're so red you look ready to _explode_!" 

" I learned some startling news during my interview," Roxanne spat angrily, avoiding eye contact with Lily as she crouched down in front of the coffee table and started scanning front pages of the _Daily Prophet_. 

" News? What news?" 

" I know the first family we'll be robbing," 

" Deatheaters?" 

" Yes," 

" Who?" 

Roxanne found it. Written in loopy letters was the title "Two Deatheaters Captured during Secret Meeting in Glasgow". Beneath the heading was a picture of a shallow-faced witch and wizard, both sneering menacingly under their dark black hair and droopy eyes. Roxanne grimaced and threw the blemished paper in Lily's lap, looking determinedly down at her quaking hands. She urged them to stop, but they did not relent. 

Lily's eyes went wide as she glimpsed the heading and moving photograph. 

" _The Princes_," 

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**»-(¯v´¯)-» AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Hello! I hope this chapter was enjoyable, it took me a rather long time to complete! Lots of interesting situations are coming up involving all four characters, and I hope to update a tad quicker. Thanks for reading and please **review**!

**-pratty prongs princesse**

(Check out my other stories too, if you get the chance:o)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Offers**

Ceramic teacups and saucers clinked blithely, while dynamic prattle and chat wafted under chocolate brown umbrellas. At nine o'clock in the morning, the outdoor patio at Chadwick's Cafe was stuffed with Brits pining for caffeine to help rid them of the swollen puffs under their eyes.

Lily Evans and Roxanne Brady casually trotted down the paved boulevard toward the cafe, stylish scarves wrapped around their necks and buckskin boots overlapping their designer slacks. Carefully trying to keep their heels from sinking between the path's crevices, the two women seated themselves at a quaint table on the patio, choosing secluded setting near a pot of budding blooms.

Silently, Lily watched people walk by holding leather briefcases or parcels, some totting babies on their hips or pushing strollers. The smell of freshly ground coffee beans drifted outside and mingled with the morning dew.

Lily was glad to be back in England.

"What can I get for you, ladies?" a good-looking man inquired, whipping out a small notepad from his waist apron, "may I recommend our maple- walnut cookie and latte special?"

"That sounds nice," Roxanne replied passively, leaning back comfortably in her chair, "extra cream in that latte, please,"

"Lovely. And you, miss?"

"I'll have a strawberries and cream frappacino, thank you," Lily said politely, stacking up her menu with Roxanne's and handing it to the server.

The previous night had been intense, to say the least. Roxanne had described what went on during her interview, including the news of her relatives' charges and _excluding_ the name of her possible employer, James Potter. Lily had been so astounded about the information concerning Roxanne's family that she had forgotten to tell Roxanne about Sirius and James.

The two women didn't yet know the tangled web of associates they were accumulating.

"Any job interviews lined up for this afternoon?" Roxanne quietly inquired, sipping her coffee and softly humming as the hot liquid traveled down her throat, "I've one conference with a bloke from _Witch Weekly_, and one down in Surrey for managing money, which is _quite_ ironic,"

"Nothing for me," Lily replied awkwardly, looking down at her frappacino and stirring the contents with her straw, watching the whip cream and coffee meld, "but I have my resume complete, and I think I'll hand it out 'round Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade today,"

"Good idea," Roxanne chirped, observing Lily's meager attempt at avoiding eye contact, "and you better get a job soon, because I don't intend on paying rent alone,"

"_Roxanne!" _Lily hissed, looking slightly perturbed, "don't feed me that _bull_. You and I have more than enough money stashed away in _Berlin _to pay rent for _Big Ben_, nevermind our shabby apartment,"

"We _must_ retain jobs to keep suspicions from arising, you know that!" Roxanne snapped back, keeping her voice lower than a whisper.

"Stop harassing me, I'm not _thick_," Lily murmured unenthusiastically, slouching in her chair and averting her eyes again.

While focusing her eyes on an inconsequential lamppost on the corner of the street, Lily observed a large, black raven silently standing on a partition dividing the cafe from the sidewalk. Its fanatical eyes darted amongst the crowd meticulously, as if seeking an unordinary event taking place. As it fluttered away, black wings batting against the breeze, Lily reckoned the raven had escaped from the London Tower.

"Well, I'm off. I suppose when we both get home we'll figure out what to have for supper," Roxanne announced, downing the remainder of her latte and collecting her things.

"Remember, _Eastenders_ is on this afternoon," Lily added importantly, gathering up her purse and hot drink, "you missed it yesterday, and it was _excellent_!"

"Don't spoil it!" Roxanne insisted, smiling brightly, "buy us some coolers or Firewhiskey while you're in the Alley, won't you? I'd like something to drink with my meal tonight,"

"Yes, yes!" Lily giggled, waving off Roxanne's importunate pestering, "but I don't know what you intend making for dinner, considering we both don't cook,"

"That's a _minor_ detail," Roxanne reprimanded, starting to laugh, "we'll worry about it later,"

Roxanne disappeared into the crowded street, her _Chanel_ perfume lingering in her zigzagged path.

Lily thought it a bit too untimely to be handing out resumes and instead headed back to the apartment to change into an outfit that looked more professional. Apparating in a secluded area, devoid of muggles, Lily popped into her flat and unraveled her scarf.

Feeling she had more than enough time to indulge in a hot shower, Lily peeled off her clothing and turned on the faucet. The water was soothing against her skin and relaxed her muscles. Lily poured a generous amount of orange, citrus- scented shampoo in the palm of her hand and began working it into her long locks of hair. _Rinse, Repeat!_

Just as Lily finished rinsing for the second time, she heard a knock on the front door. Lily groaned and rolled her eyes, guessing Roxanne had forgotten her key on the front table, by the coat rack. Throwing a fluffy pink towel around her figure, Lily exited the bathroom and threw open the door, only to be met by James Potter.

"Er...did I come at a bad time?" James asked awkwardly, fighting the impulse to eye her milky-white legs.

Lily made a slight yelping noise and partially closed the door to hide her body, but not her face, which appeared between the crack in the door. Her red hair was soaked and stuck to her face and the back of her neck.

"Bad time? _No... _what do you need?" Lily inquired quickly, her voice high pitched due to her overwhelming embarrassment.

"I was hoping I could borrow some sugar for my coffee. I can't drink coffee without it," James replied, his face contorting into a handsome grin, "do you always answer the door in _nothing_ but a towel, Ms. Evans?"

"That's a silly question, why do you ask?" Lily raised an eyebrow, trying not to smile and to hold up her towel.

"Well, if you do, I'll be stopping around more often," he smirked, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I bet you would be," Lily rolled her eyes at the expression on James' face, "how did you find out which apartment was mine?"

"Sirius told me." James replied simply.

"O, ok... I'll go grab that sugar for you."

"I can come around another time," James dismissed, "I didn't mean to interrupt your shower,"

Lily went to the kitchen and threw open the cupboard doors, but, to her dismay, they were empty. She had to go grocery shopping. _Great. _

"Turns out I don't have sugar anyway. I've yet to go shopping for food," Lily explained, her cheeks rosy, "I try not to shop for anything you can't just pop into the microwave. I'm a horrible cook,"

"Really? Cooking is quite easy, especially with the right spell," James casually added, leaning against Lily's doorframe, his eyes playful, "if you'd like, I can teach you a few simple recipes tonight at _my_ place,"

"Are you coming onto me, Mr. Potter?" Lily smirked coyly, puckering her lips in an alluring fashion as he leaned in toward her.

"Perhaps," James whispered back, grinning roguishly, "it's not every day I get the chance to chat up a half naked woman,"

"Did someone say _naked_?" an overweight man asked gruffly, toothlessly grinning as he came around the corner, sported a ragged blue jumpsuit.

It was the landlord.

James Potter immediately shut Lily's door, hearing her surprised yelp from behind, and turned toward the landlord, looking vaguely disgusted.

"Morning, Mr. Tuppet." James casually greeted, leaning against the wall near Lily's front door, "Splendid weather, wouldn't you agree?"

"Who are you talking to, eh?" the landlord, Mr. Tuppet, prodded, ignoring James' question.

"I was just borrowing some sugar from a friend of mine, but she doesn't have any, so I'm quite out of luck," James replied simply, raising an eyebrow.

"Friend, eh? Wouldn't be that redhead with the big breasts, would it?" Mr. Tuppet bared his toothless mouth again, making James want to vomit, "Perhaps I'll pay her a little visit m'self! Welcome her to the complex, eh? Get a load of those tits again!"

"She's sleeping." James cut in flatly, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes, "but you know, I did see a _hot_ little number in apartment 304. I think she might need her tap fixed."

"I won't keep her waiting, then!" Mr. Tuppet announced, smacking his lips together and pulling up the back of his slipping trousers, "I'll be seeing you 'round, Potter! Thanks for the tip!"

The perverted landlord stomped down the hallway and turned the corner, leaving James alone outside of Lily's door once again. He lightly knocked on the door

"It's me, again."

Lily opened her door, this time dressed in a black tank top and a pair of Diesel jeans, her red hair still wet, but combed.

"That has got to be one of _the_ crudest men I've ever eavesdropped on!" Lily huffed, sounding miffed as she turned to James; "I appreciate you shielding me from that _prick_."

"You're welcome. If you ever need something fixed, I implore you to come to me instead of him," James frowned, running one of his hands through his tussled hair.

"Why? So you can "get a load of my tits" instead of him?" Lily laughed, biting the bottom of her rosy lips to keep from coyly grinning.

"My thoughts exactly," James smirked, shaking his head at the woman's smart retort.

"All men are the same, I suppose," Lily mockingly sighed, curling a strand of hair around her index finger.

"Perhaps they think alike, but some are more subtle than others," James agreed, roguishly grinning, "I mean, your breasts _are_ remarkable, but I'm not the type to just come out and say such a thing."

"Like you just did." Lily blushed slightly, amused by the man's charm.

"_Precisely_!" James joked, winking.

Lily mockingly gasped and hit James' upper arm, a move he found quite tantalizing.

"Such a scoundrel," Lily rolled her eyes, unable to keep a smile from spreading over her porcelain features, "but what about that poor girl you've sent the landlord to?"

"An old man named Bert lives in that apartment," James explained, Lily's burst of laughter contagious, "He's about five meters high with a terrible cough."

"You lied? How very thoughtful of you!" Lily chirped, compelling herself to stop giggling.

"No, I didn't! I'm a very honest person, Ms. Evans. I find Bert _quite_ attractive for an eight-five-year-old, and he _does_ happen to have a leaky faucet." James explained, chocolate eyes twinkling behind his wire-rimmed spectacles.

"Let's just hope he doesn't decide to pay me a visit after that let down," Lily cringed, peeking down the hallway to make sure the landlord wasn't trouncing towards them.

"If he does, just use a bat-bogey hex on him. Then erase his memory," James smartly smirked.

"I'd like to, but _that_ would be against magical law," Lily snorted, finding it ironic how she pretended to follow it.

"You have an Auror's permission!" James pronounced, as if that declaration made her obsolete, "I'll stand up for you in court."

"You're an _Auror_?" Lily countered quickly, gulping as if she had done something wrong (when, in fact, she had done _many_ things wrong. Robbing a bank, for example).

"Yes, specifically a strategist for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," James affirmed, curious as to why Lily had so suddenly paled.

"That's...that's _great_!" Lily exclaimed, trying to regain composure, "I'm sorry if I seem taken aback, but you're just so young to have such a prestigious position in the Ministry!"

"What can I say? I'm an over achiever." James joked arrogantly, nonchalantly digging his hands into his dress- pant pockets, "Speaking of work, I've got to be off. I think I may have talked to you twenty-minutes too long."

"O, you're right! I've got to get going as well," Lily chirped, checking the magical watch on her wrist, "Again, sorry I couldn't spot you any sugar."

"That's fine. Rots your teeth anyway, right?" James smiled, suddenly feeling self-conscious as a thought crossed his mind, "but listen...any plans for Friday night?"

Lily felt her stomach do funny little flip-flips at the prospect of going on a date with James Potter, the newest stranger in her life. Could it hurt to take a night off from devising a way into Gringotts? Would Roxanne be terribly angry with her? The chance was too delectable (like chocolate fondue!) to pass up on.

"I'll have to double-check my schedule," Lily drawled, purposely elusive, "what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of a little Indian restaurant in Hogsmeade," James suggested casually, hiding his pleasure with her hard-to-get acceptance. He'd had _plenty_ of experience asking out woman, why would her reaction be any different from there's?

"Making it a sports bar and you've got a date." Lily smirked, pleased with James' taken aback grin; "Puddlemere United is playing the Falmouth Falcons, after all."

"I'll pick you up at seven." James beamed, standing up straight (he was leaning on the doorframe) and bidding Lily adieu, "O, and at bars one usually wears pants and a top, so I'm afraid you'll have to wear more than a towel, if that's not a problem."

"Cheeky bastard." Lily narrowed her eyes, smirking.

James laughed and offered up a lop-sided grin before heading back down the hall to his apartment, where an obnoxious bird and a cold, sugarless coffee awaited him.

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Hogsmeade was just as Lily remembered it—bustling with witches and wizards alike, all excitably entering and exiting shops, purchasing necessities and indulgences. The roads were devised of cobblestone, and each colorful shop built of stone and wood. Being in the tiny wizarding village brought back memories of Hogwarts. There weren't any students in the village, all of them being at school, but they'd soon be released from Hogwarts' walls with summer fast approaching.

Lily visited Deverish and Banges, Gladrags Wizardwear, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop , and Honeydukes, handing out her resume and buying trinkets for the apartment she shared with Roxanne. After finishing some light shopping and scouting for jobs, Lily headed for the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, which she hadn't tasted since she left for Paris.

The atmosphere inside the Three Broomsticks was temperate and inviting, with tables and chairs scattered about the room haphazardly and the bar chalked with dusty bottles and empty glasses. It was fairly empty, what with lunch having been served hours earlier; Lily had no trouble finding a seat.

"What can I get you, darling?" Rosmerta, a pretty woman with strawberry blonde curls chirped happily, walking over to Lily's table with her hands balanced on her curvy hips, "The special today is fish and biting chips."

"A butterbeer would be awesome, thanks," Lily smiled weakly up at the woman, who didn't seem to recognize her from her Hogwarts days.

Lily looked down at her manicured fingers and idly tapped them on the table, waiting for her drink to arrive. She didn't imagine how Rosmerta could've remembered her anyway; it'd been almost two years since she was last in England, nevermind Hogsmeade.

Lily heard a chair scrap up to her table and looked up, surprised to see a man dressed in billowing magenta robes sitting across from her, smiling.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Lily exclaimed, her mouth hanging open in revelation as she surveyed the old, graying headmaster, "what a surprise!"

"Hello, Ms. Evans," Albus Dumbledore smiled serenely, his forehead wrinkling merrily, "I hope you don't mind if I join you. I'm not fond of dining alone, you see."

"No! Not at all!" Lily cheeped in a high-pitched voice, excitement and nervousness building up in her throat, "If you don't mind my asking, why aren't you up at the school?"

"It's a weekend." Dumbledore replied simply, amused as the redhead cleared her purse and parcels off the table to give him more room.

"O...yes, that's right." Lily drawled, pleasantly smiling, "So how is Hogwarts these days? I miss it so much, it was the best time in my life."

"It's doing as well as can be expected, what with the wizarding world at war outside of its walls," Dumbledore said curtly, still seemingly congenial, "The house league Quidditch match is fast approaching; naturally, many students are excited for that."

"Which teams made it to the finals?" Lily asked eagerly, slightly perturbed when Dumbledore mentioned war.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin," Dumbledore beamed, chuckling at Lily's impulsive gasp, "It will be an exciting match, I am sure."

"You'll have to inform me who the winner of that match is!" Lily grinned, winking, "though I'm sure Gryffindor will triumph!"

"Come to the match if you wish, Ms. Evans. Hogwarts will never close its doors to a former Head Girl." Dumbledore smiled serenely, clasping his hands together as Rosmerta set a wooden plate of fish and biting chips in front of him, "Biting chips are quite the fad at Hogwarts these days, though I recommend placing a protective curse on your tongue."

"I'll remember that, Professor," Lily giggled, tucking into her butterbeer.

"Please, call me Albus, Ms. Evans. You're no longer a student of mine." Dumbledore pointed out intelligently, cutting up his fish.

"Only if you call me Lily," Lily nodded happily, leaning back in her chair.

"Excellent. Pardon my nosiness, Lily, but what has brought you to Hogsmeade today?" Dumbledore asked politely, though Lily sensed her already had an idea (he always knew _everything_, one reason he intimidated Lily).

"I'm in between jobs at the moment, so I thought I'd hand out my resume around the village," Lily sighed contently, acting forlorn, "I could really use the money right now."

"Is that so? I wonder why you haven't applied for a position at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore added, feigning ignorance as he innocently looked up at the ceiling.

"_Hogwarts?_ Me, a _teacher_?" Lily choked out unbelievingly, her eyes swimming with confusion.

"Well, _yes_. Unfortunately, you can't have the janitorial position, as Mr. Filch is still tackling the station," Dumbledore joked, his eyes twinkling, "Surely someone with your academic success could do better than a mere sales associate, though there is nothing wrong with such a job."

"I-I-I never thought about _teaching_," Lily stuttered, her head aching with the possibility, "Nor did I ever imagine being an adequate one!"

"At the moment I do not have any full-time positions, but I am in the market for a supply teacher with knowledge concerning all subjects," Dumbledore interjected seriously, "and as I recall, you received an E or higher in all your N.E.W.T. classes."

"B-b-but I-!"

"You have also demonstrated excellent leadership skills, what with managing all the prefects as Head Girl in your final year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore continued, his blue eyes humorously daring Lily to object, "Therefore, Ms. Evans, I am pleased to offer you a job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

_Bloody hell! Me? Teacher? Hogwarts? COOL!_

"Wow...would I have to live at Hogwarts?" Lily finally managed, her voice disbelieving; "I just bought a new apartment with a friend, and-"

"I'll only ask you to stay the nights you are working, so if an emergency were to ever occur, I wouldn't be short staffed." Dumbledore replied reasonably, peering at Lily over his moon-shaped spectacles, "Of course, if a position becomes vacant after the summer and I hire you full-time, I'll have to ask you to live at Hogwarts."

Lily momentarily remained silent, wondering if accepting the supply-teaching job would jeopardize her plans with Roxanne. Lily's plan of robbing Gringotts was becoming less and less appealing, what with possibly dating an Auror and working with the most powerful, intelligent wizard she'd ever known, Albus Dumbledore. _It was just too good to pass up on!_

"When do I start?" Lily grinned, downing the rest of her butterbeer and wiping her mouth clean with the sleeve of her cashmere sweater.

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Lily burst through the front door of her apartment, startling Roxanne and causing her to drop the bowl of popcorn she was carrying to the television area. Lily threw her parcels at the door and joyfully squealed, acting like a three-year-old with a Popsicle.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Roxanne demanded fearfully, clutching her hand to her heart, "Have you got _rabbis_ or something?!"

"I've had such a _wonderful_ day!" Lily exclaimed, a mammoth smile playing on her lips, "I just landed a dream job and a date with a _sex-god_!"

"How is that fair?" Roxanne grumbled crossly, summoning scattered popcorn back into the bowl she had been carrying, "I've been out all day with absolutely _no_ luck in the job department! Come, sit down and tell me everything, you lucky bitch!"

Lily threw herself on the couch beside Roxanne and dug her right hand into the popcorn bowl, taking a large hand- full of buttered kernels.

"Which story first? Job or sex-god?" Lily giggled as Roxanne rolled her eyes in bitter hilarity.

"Job, please."

"Ok, so, I was in Hogsmeade handing out resumes, and I ran into Dumbledore." Lily began, watching Roxanne's eyes widen in curiosity, "we caught up and had drinks at the Three Broomsticks, and then he...you're not going to believe this... he offered me a teaching position at _Hogwarts_!"

Roxanne's jaw dropped to the floor and her face paled.

"Lily...please tell me you _didn't_ accept that job," Roxanne whispered dangerously, her voice betraying horror, "please tell me-"

"What? _Of course_ I accepted the job!" Lily retorted defensively, frowning, "Don't worry, it's only a supply teaching position, so I'll still be living here with you, and-"

"Are you _kidding me_, Lily? That has got to be the _stupidest_ move you could have made!" Roxanne got up from the couch, her face turning red, "Have you forgotten our reason for coming back to England? We are here to rob a _bloody_ bank, Lily!"

"I know that!" Lily stood up as well, shouted back at her best friend.

"So you choose to go and work for the most powerful wizard in _sodding_ Britain?" Roxanne snapped angrily, "He'll figure out what we're up to in a _second_! Now you're right under his _fricken'_ noise!"

"You're the one who applied for a position in the Auror branch of the Ministry, _Roxanne_! There the ones who catch criminals like us!" Lily fired back, her eyes flashing.

"We are _not_ criminals, Lily." Roxanne persisted resolutely, "We take from criminals, just as they have stolen from us."

"It doesn't matter, Roxanne. I'm not giving up this job." Lily bit the bottom of her lip, her eyes cold and firm, "I won't."

"You've _got_ to!" Roxanne hissed, looking furious, "Working for Dumbledore is as bad as dating a _bloody_ Auror!"

"Well guess what? The wizard I'm going out with on Friday _is_ one!" Lily screamed, her eyes welling up with frustrated tears.

"_WHAT?_" Roxanne screamed back, looking ready to slap Lily across the face, "Dumbledore is bad enough! You are not going out with this Auror, and that's _FINAL_!"

"You can't stop me!" Lily fired back, visibly upset.

"Our lives hang in the balance, Lily. Please don't do this to me." Roxanne whispered, her voice trembling, "If he or Dumbledore find out what we've done and are planning on doing, we'll both be in Azkaban."

"Maybe...maybe we should stop robbing banks, Roxanne." Lily replied, almost afraid of her reaction.

The way Roxanne looked at Lily was horrible, as if she had been betrayed.

"You know how important this is to me. Especially now." Roxanne turned to Lily tiredly, her face pleading, "It's too late to take back Dumbledore's offer, he'll be suspicious, but please don't get involved with this Auror."

A single tear trickled down Lily's red cheek as she turned to grab her jacket.

"I'm going out. I'll be back later tonight."

"Lily, I'm sorry, pleas-"

The apartment door slammed shut, and Lily walked down the corridor, resenting Roxanne for not being happy for her. She knew Roxanne was right, but she didn't want to listen. She stopped in front of James' apartment door, and before knocking, wiped the lingering tears off of her face.

James Potter opened his door, wearing a pair of jeans and a black, form-fitting top, expecting to be greeted by Sirius. However, Lily, whose eyes were puffy from crying, greeted him instead.

"Hello, James."

"Lily... are you ok?" James asked worriedly, noting her emotionless face and red eyes, "Did you want to come in for a minute?"

"No, I've got to be off. I just wanted to quickly tell you I've got to cancel our date on Friday." Lily spouted out, avoiding James' perplexed chocolate eyes, "I didn't realize I have prior commitments. So I'll be seeing you."

Lily turned to leave, but James gently caught her arm and turned her around to face him.

"What's happened that has made you so upset?" James requested again, searching for answers in Lily's emerald orbs.

"I'm fine. Please let go of me." Lily repeated impassively, wrenching her arm out of James' grasp.

"You're obviously lying, but if you don't want to talk about it right now, that's fine." James softly said, betraying concern for the redhead.

"Thank you." Lily replied, finally looking into James' eyes and regretting it—they were impossible _not_ to get lost in, "Goodbye."

Lily began down the hallway, eager to get away from James and his concern. She didn't know where she was going, but she couldn't bare facing Roxanne.

"Lily?" James called after her, urgently stepping over the threshold, "How about next Friday?"

"I don't think so. Bye."

Lily disappeared around the corner, leaving James utterly confused and equally upset.

James scratched his head and furrowed his brow.

Her reaction wasn't the same as all the other girls he'd dated after all.

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Roxanne sat on the gray couch in the living room, her face gathered in her hands. An owl appeared in the window, but it did not belong to her cousin, Miranda, or Lily. She opened the window, retrieved the letter, and read it.

James Potter had given her the job.

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**Author's Notes  
**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile; I've been jet setting! D If anyone has any comments, suggestions or questions, please pose them in your reviews and I'll be sure to respond.**

**Please check out my other stories too!**

**REVIEW, SI'VOUS PLAIT! (Please in French!)**

**-pratty prongs princesse-  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_{Warning: Chapter contains some sexual content. Reader discretion advised!}  
_

Chapter 4- Temptations

Like the interior of a library, rows and rows of goods were vertically stacked or carefully placed on shelves with gleaming white labels and barely-there print. Lily gripped the metal handle of her cart desperately as she browsed down aisles of nutrition labels, perspiration beaded on her brow.

Lily Evans hated grocery shopping, particularly because she found the chore redundant and didn't actually know how to cook. In her opinion, purchasing groceries wasn't a form of shopping. Shopping was fun: Groceries were torture.

Lily pulled out a list of "nutritional" foods which Roxanne (the health freak) had instructed her to purchase, and scrunched her nose up at some of the foreign names.

-Parsley  
-Lam chops  
-Sunflower seeds  
-Yogurt  
-Liver  
-Scallops  
-Tuna  
-Swiss Chard  
-Quinoa  
-Green Tea

Lily felt disgusted, not even knowing what "Swiss Chard" was. As she had no intention of introduced smelly tuna, liver, or _dreaded_ yogurt into her diet, she decided to compile a new list:

-Strawberries  
-Triple-chocolate cookies  
-Potato chips (Barbecue or Ketchup)  
-Steak  
-Ice cream  
-Waffle mix  
-Coke  
-Eggs  
-Whip cream

Though whip cream wasn't exactly a food, she didn't care. Lily chucked all the junky food items into her moveable cart and checked out, breathing a sigh of relief as she carried her brown-bagged groceries out of the store and walked back to her apartment. Awkwardly staggering up the stairs in her building, Lily found her front door and fumbled with her keys, trying to juggle the groceries.

"Let me help you with that!"

_Bugger_.

James Potter.

"I'm O.K., really!" Lily protested as James appeared out of nowhere and scooped her parcels out of her arms, giving her the chance to open her door without dropping anything.

"I've got it." James smirked handsomely, cocking an eyebrow at the girl's flustered response, "Go ahead, open your door."

Lily ineptly blushed as she opened the door to her apartment, recalling the tearful encounter she had had with James only a few days earlier. Depositing her keys on the hall table, Lily offered to take the bags back.

"I'll set them on the counter for you; just point me in the direction of your kitchen." James smiled innocently, intrigued by Lily's irritated admission, "Just over there?"

"Its really not necessary, but...over by the chopping board would be ideal." Lily reluctantly let James in, closing the door behind him, "Sorry if the apartment is a bit of a mess, I haven't gotten around to cleaning and I'm not quite moved in..."

"It's _pristine_ in here." James mocked, adorning a tight black shirt and a casual pair of jeans—both of which enhanced his figure, "Much better than my place, at least."

"Yes…but you're a man—you're expected to be messy." Lily smiled, loosening up a bit as James turned and grinned, "What's so funny?"

"I see you've bought some very... _healthy_ food." James commented, peeking into one of the bags curiously, "I love mint-chocolate-chip ice-cream."

"So _that's_ why you helped me out! You wanted to snoop around my groceries and see what you could pinch!" Lily laughed indignantly, totting her hands on her hips, "And here I thought you were _genuinely_ interested in helping me!"

"I'm not just interested in _helping_ you." James stressed, cocking a roguish grin and closing the distance between he and Lily, "Perhaps my intentions weren't exactly pure...I was hoping we could reschedule that date we'd planned."

_Bugger. Again._

"O...well, I—_er_—can't." Lily stuttered, unsure of how to wiggle her way out of the situation, "You see…it's—_umm_—complicated."

"Complicated?" James furrowed his brow and crossed his arms, curious as to why Lily was having such a hard time saying what was on her mind.

"Yeah, I—_er_—_umm_—"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" James inquired, hoping to speed up her response, yet dreading it.

"A boyfriend? YES! Yes, I have a boyfriend." Lily laughed awkwardly as embarrassment welled up in her cheeks, "His name is Clive and we've been dating for awhile now."

"_Clive_ who?" James asked bluntly, the ball of his hand scrunching into a fist behind his back, "Perhaps I know him?"

_And if you do I'll make sure he drops off the face of the earth...fast!_

"Clive...Jenkins." Lily explained conversationally, eager to change the subject, "He's something else, that Clive!"

"Where does he work?" James continued, plastering a fake smile on his handsome face and ignoring Lily's odd mannerisms.

"_Uhhh_—the Ministry." Lily began, conjuring up a believable story, "The Department of Games and Sports, I believe."

"That's funny, I know _every single person_ working in that department, and I don't believe I've ever come across a Clive." James challenged, looking suspicious.

_Damn it._

"_French_ Ministry, James." Lily corrected, nervously pulling at the collar of her fitted golf shirt, "It's a bit of a long distance relationship, you see."

"Right, of course." James responded somewhat despondently, leaning on Lily's kitchen counter, "I don't work very closely with the French Ministry, so I've probably never come across _Clive_."

"Yeah, I doubt it."

Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

James and Lily stared at each other quietly, seemingly at an impasse. James was severely put out by the bad news: Unfortunately for Lily, he didn't give a damn whether there was another man in her life. Another man stop him, _James Potter_? Not likely.

"So how about breaking open that mint-chocolate-chip?" James finally spoke, squelching the silence with a goofy lop-sided grin, "I'm starving."

"Moocher." Lily huffed comically, rounding the counter and busting out the goods, along with two spoons, "We're eating out of the tub; I haven't unpacked the bowls yet."

"Lazy." James shook his head, mocking disappointment.

Lily threw an oven mitt at him, hitting him square in the chest. Being fabric, it didn't quite have the effect she was looking for.

"Lazy _and_ feisty." James caught the mitt, grinning at the petit redhead.

"Shut up and take your spoon." Lily snapped, handing James a silver spoon and pushing him into the living room—which he quite enjoyed, "I've got to put away groceries; you eat."

James extracted his wand and quickly muttered a jumbled spell, sending the newly purchased groceries into the fridge and pantry effortlessly.

"Now you have to eat with me."

"_Smart ass_."

Lily stood in the middle of the living room looking quite disgusted. She realized there was virtually no furniture in the room, except a gray couch, coffee table, and TV; it was quite sparse compared to James' lived-in apartment.

"Forgive my lack of furniture." Lily mumbled, curling up on the couch with her knees folded and the ice cream cradled in her arms. James sat beside her, seemingly without any qualms.

"It's ok. This is quite comfortable." James smiled, stretching out and giving Lily no room for movement, "You know, this couch is _ideal_ for cuddling."

"You think so? I'll keep that in mind." Lily rolled her eyes at James' silly attempts at seduction, "Next time Clive comes over we'll have a roll around."

"That wasn't exactly what I was alluding to…" James frowned, lines crinkling in the left side of his mouth, "Give me some of that ice cream."

"Shouldn't you be working?" Lily inquired skeptically, pushing the tub of ice cream into James' lap, "I thought you were some big-shot Auror!"

"It's the weekend." James replied, shoveling mint-green ice-cream into his mouth, "I'm on call. My partner in crime does weekends."

"I guess you _literally_ have a partner in crime." Lily smirked, stealing the ice cream back and licking the end of her spoon.

"Frank Longbottom, you know him?" James asked inquisitively, quite content with Lily and ice cream, "He was popular at Hogwarts like _yours truly_."

"I've heard of him. He was dating Alice Prewett, right?" Lily returned, remembering the girl from prefect duties, "She was always very sweet...oh yes, and you're very arrogant, did you know?"

"They're married now." James smiled, his eyes sparkling behind his spectacles, "Had their wedding only a few months ago—and no I'm not! It's _fact_ that I was popular!"

"You're a git. Alice and Frank seem so... _young_ to be married." Lily trailed off, reminiscing about her Hogwarts days, "Then again, you and Frank are young to be such important Aurors, too."

"There isn't exactly a high life-expectancy, so job positions open up quickly." James frowned, trying not to put a damper on the conversation, "Speaking of jobs, do you have one yet?"

"You're looking at Hogwarts' newest supply teacher." Lily smiled, barely able to hide her excitement as James beamed at her.

"You're kidding! _That's great_! My buddy Remus is the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." James explained, making a mental note to visit Hogwarts more often, "If I wasn't an Auror, I'd work at Hogwarts."

"And what position would you hold? Resident prankster?" Lily raised an eyebrow, biting the bottom of her lip to keep from laughing at James' jubilant expression.

"Transfiguration teacher, if I could get it, but I don't think anyone will truly be able to replace dear old McGonagall." James teased, a warm feeling settling in his chest at the thought of Hogwarts, "_Merlin_ I miss it there."

"I can't wait to go back." Lily exclaimed, running her fingers through her auburn hair, "I don't know if I'll make an adequate teacher, though."

"If any students mess with you, threaten them with one of my famous prankfests." James grinned, showing off his perfect teeth.

"Hopefully I won't have to resort to that. Did you hear the Gryffindor v. Slytherin Quidditch Cup Finale game is coming up?" Lily inquired, watching James' ears perk up with the mere mention of Quidditch, "Dumbledore's invited me to the game."

"Mind if I tag along with you?" James asked innocently, watching Lily's expression falter, "Just as friends, of course. Can't have _Clive_ having a fit."

"Well... I suppose I wouldn't mind the company. I'm sure Dumbledore would be O.K. with you coming as well." Lily replied, butterflies whooping in her stomach against her better judgement.

"I'm sure he would." James chuckled smugly, "I see that man almost every week, whether it be at Hogwarts or the Ministry."

"Why?" Lily looked up inquisitively.

"That's confidential Auror business." James smiled mischievously, his eyes tracing Lily's lips, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"I bet saying that gives you a lot of satisfaction." Lily frowned, sticking out her ice-cream spattered tongue like a five-year-old.

"Yes, but perhaps I can be..._persuaded_ to tell you." James winked suggestively at Lily, his right hand lingering on her knee and lightly caressing it.

"I don't want to know _that_ badly." Lily joked, playfully pushing James' hand away and huffing dramatically.

"Playing hard to get, are we?" James continued comically, his eyes aflame as he moved closer to Lily and slinked a hand around her back.

"_Hands off_, playboy!" Lily yelped, giggling and protesting as he began to tickle her sides.

"It's your fault you're ticklish!" James protested, ceasing to harass the girl and folding his arms matter-of-factly, "My hands are like magnets, you see. They always find themselves drawn to ticklish people."

"I doubt it!" Lily rolled her eyes playfully, earning a suggestive wink from James.

Once Lily and James had licked the carton clean, Lily moved from her comfortable spot on the pallid couch and opened a window, letting a cool morning breeze loosen up the stuffy atmosphere. The sun was a yellowish-gold, its rays still meek due to the earliness of the day, and the song of yappy birds singing and squirrels jumping from bramble-to-bramble filled the air.

Lily sighed. James had gone to use the loo, leaving her with a moment to contemplate how to get him out of the apartment. She was getting far too attached to the seductive Auror, and if he was in her presence much longer she didn't know if she could keep her promise to Roxanne. Roxanne would absolutely _kill her_ if she found out she'd seen him again...

Just then, as if fate were torturing her, Lily heard Roxanne shuffling with keys outside of their apartment door.

_Looks like I'll be dying young._

"Lily?" Roxanne called out from behind the door, trying the handle, "Lily? Are you there? I think I've lost my key...Lily?"

Lily felt like screaming as panic welled inside of her. She raced across the apartment to the bathroom without answering Roxanne just as James opened the door…

"_Wha_-?" James began in confusion, making an _**oomph**_ noise as Lily pushed him back into the bathroom with her and locked the door.

"_Colloportus_!" Lily hissed, extracting her wand and re-enforcing the bathroom door.

James blinked, the redhead's brash move taking him by surprise.

"I don't usually do this sort of thing on a first date—well actually, we haven't even _gone_ on a first date—but I suppose I can make an exception…" James cocked a suggestive eyebrow and began looping his hands around Lily's waist, satisfaction inflating his ego.

Lily didn't seem to hear him as her eyes darted about the room, looking for a way to make him disappear.

"Shut up and get into the shower!" Lily hissed, pressing her ear to the door as she heard Roxanne enter the apartment, "Quickly! Close the curtain!"

"Aren't you getting in with me?" James grinned, thoroughly enjoying being ordered around by the feisty redhead; he swiftly pulled off his shirt, revealing a chiseled chest and abdominals, and—feeling adventurous—turned on the water, pulling Lily into the shower with him.

"_What are you doing_?" Lily sputtered furiously, water soaking her hair and clothes, "Get off of—_ooh!_"

A surge of pleasure rushed through Lily's body and temporarily scrambled her panic as James Potter crushed his smooth lips against hers, stealthily managing to pull her soaked T-shirt over her head in the process. James expertly unhinged Lily's bra and pulled her close, their bare chests touching as he ran his lips down her neck and his hands up her back. Lily moaned loudly, beguiled by James' passionate, impatient actions.

_He __is__ a sex god!_

"Lily?" Roxanne cocked an eyebrow, mysterious banging noises coming from the shower, "Are you alright in there? _Hello? _Are you O.K.? Shall I come in?"

_Oh god! What do I do? OH GOD!_

"Seems like we've got company." James murmured between kisses, fumbling with the zipper of Lily's jeans.

Before James could go any further, Lily pushed him away, almost slipping in the slick shower as she attempted to do so. James did not seem perturbed, hungrily scanning her wet body during the pause. Lily jerked open the curtains and stepped out of the shower, quickly covering James' mouth as he was about to protest.

"Lily? I'm coming in—"

"NO!" Lily blurted loudly, covering her bare breasts with a towel on the floor as James stepped out of the shower and seductively eyed her, "I'll be out in a minute, Roxanne!"

"_What_?" James demanded confusedly, "Do you want to go to my apartment inst—?"

"_Shh!_" Lily hissed, glaring fiercely at James as she slammed open the window over the toilet, "You need to leave, _now_. Climb out the window, quickly!"

"_What?_ I'm half naked!" James protested, seriously disappointed he and Lily could not continue their escapade in the shower, "It's just your roommate. I'm sure she won't mind as _banging around_ for a bit longer…"

"_Don't argue, just go_!" Lily frantically insisted, pushing James toward the toilet, "If you apparate she'll know someone is in here with me, so you'll have to scale the building to the stairs leading to the roof—"

"This is _insanity_, Lily!" James hissed, snapping out of his lusty stupor as he climbed atop the toilet and started to exit, "This window isn't even _big_ enough!"

"_Go_!" Lily demanded, planting her hands on his firm bottom and giving him a rigorous push, "And try not to make any noise!"

"When will I see you again?" James stopped and turned to the redhead, his eyes searching, almost childish, and—though Lily hated to admit it—_adorable_!

"I don't know…now _go!_"

James tumbled out of the window face-first and landed on the ledge running along the perimeter of the building with another _**oomph**__!_ Lily quickly shut the window, barely believing her startling situation, and pulled on her shirt, ready to face Roxanne.

"Roxanne? What did you want?" Lily peaked her head out of the bathroom, both relieved and exhilarated.

"There you are! I've never heard so much ruckus coming from a bathroom before." Roxanne rounded the corner with a cup of tea in her left hand, looking slightly confused, "Why are your clothes all wet?"

"Oh..." Lily wracked her brain to try and find an adequate excuse, "The shower wasn't working properly, so I tried to fix it and then the water came on and...it was a disaster, obviously, but at least it's working now. That's all the banging you heard."

"_Bloody landlord_! We just bought this apartment and it's already gone to the dogs! Anyways, I have some good news!" Roxanne exclaimed, inclining Lily to join her in the sitting room.

"What is it?" Lily asked curiously, drying her hair with a towel as she plunked down on the couch once again. Her mind kept wandering, thinking of how James was fairing out on the ledge…

_What a disaster…_

Roxanne's eye glistened mischievously, oblivious to Lily's distracted mind. In her hand she held a formal-looking letter.

"I've got the secretary job!"

* * *

Author's Notes

Please continue to read & review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Sneakoscope

Roxanne brushed soot off of her freshly pressed skirt and smoothed down her russet hair as she calmly stepped out of one of the many fireplaces in the Ministry of Magic and into the bustling crowd.

The atrium was packed with miffed witches and wizards—dressed in formal robes and carrying briefcases—who hurried to their offices at a brisk pace. Around the anxious crowd whizzed little paper planes, which served as interoffice memos, and within the crowd young boys handed out morning editions of _The Daily Prophet_. As people hurried into lifts, they passed by the cynosure of the atrium—a golden fountain which depicted a wizard, witch, centaur and house-elf. The magnificent structure was waxed to perfection—images of rushing wizards reflecting on its glossy golden surface—and the floors of the atrium were neatly swept.

All in all, the Ministry had a professional, haughty appearance which communicated authority.

Roxanne—smartly dressed in a black skirt that cut off below her knees and a form-fitting baby- pink blouse—clutched her leather _Prada_ bag to her side and shuffled into a lift, feeling claustrophobic due to the close proximity of all the occupants inside. When a poised female voice tittered _"Level 2: Department of Magical Law Enforcement",_ she stepped out and launched down the fabulously decorated hall, paying little mind to the portraits of famous Aurors watching her curiously as she strode by.

Entering the area where she had previously sat to wait for her appointment with Mr. Potter, Roxanne noticed a mahogany desk set up in front of Mr. Potter's office with a silver name plate reading "_Ms. Roxanne Brady, Secretary"_ placed in the left hand corner, along with an empty picture frame. Behind her desk were two silver filing cabinets and a small table with a coffee machine atop it; a peculiar artifact to be found, considering its muggle origins.

Roxanne slipped her expensive purse under her new desk and took the liberty of pouring herself a cup of sweet-smelling coffee. She sat down and crossed her lengthy legs, pursing her lips together when she noticed the lack of décor in her little alcove. She surmised that a few exotic plants and portraits were needed to lighten the area up a bit.

"My my, you're terribly early this morning." a voice resounded behind Roxanne, jolting her out of her interior-design stupor and causing her to stiffen up in her chair, "Eager to begin, are we?"

"Good morning, Mr. Potter." Roxanne said smoothly, jumping from her seat and capturing her boss' hand, shaking it competently, "Let me thank you again for giving me this wonderful opportunity; I'm indeed eager to get started."

Roxanne subtly took in the appearance of her boss before he spoke again. He was dressed simply, wearing a formal pair of dress pants and an azure dress shirt buttoned down slightly at the top. His hair looked as unruly as it had been when she had last seen him, but it remained one of his sexiest features.

"You mightn't be so excited when I show you the amount of paperwork I need you to fill and file, Ms. Brady." James Potter chuckled, a thick folder full of loose parchment tucked beneath his arm, "I'll apologize to you in advance for not properly getting you settled this morning: I have a meeting with fellow strategists in about ten minutes and I don't even have my tie on…could you just usher them into my office when they arrive?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter." Roxanne agreed politely, staring at him poignantly, "Will I be filing those papers under your arm in alphabetical order?"

"Huh? _Oh yes_, these." James had almost forgotten about the folder and placed it on Roxanne's desk absentmindedly, "See? You're already a help to me. I can't remember half the things I need to get done this morning…but listen, your lunch break is at twelve. I expect you to take it at your desk in case someone comes searching for me and I'm stuck in my meeting; anyway, if you have any questions just ask Charlotte."

"Who is Charlotte?" Roxanne inquired quickly, Mr. Potter about to rush off into his office to fix his tie and organize his maps.

"She's in that little frame on your desk. If you ever need me, tell Charlotte and she'll relay the message to me in my office. Good luck with those papers." James Potter spoke swiftly, shutting the door to his office and closing the blinds.

Roxanne frowned: Was her boss going to be this overwhelmed everyday? She supposed his job _was_ quite important, his strategies and maps providing the basis for all Auror-related actions. She sighed, opened the folder on her desk—which was labeled in thick black ink '**Confidential**'— and took a sip of her freshly-brewed coffee. She slipped the filing cabinet open and began sorting according to title and date, a task most tedious.

Five minutes later, wizened looking men and women began showing up for the meeting. They were whisked into Mr. Potter's office and offered coffee by Roxanne, Kingsley Shacklebolt—a dark and powerful wizard—and Alastor Moody—a grizzly man with a hobble—among them.

"Hey Charlotte, are you there?" Roxanne whispered awkwardly to the empty portrait on her desk when everyone had showed up for the meeting, "I have a question for you."

"_Who_ are _you_?" the portrait inquired back in a snobby, slightly French tongue, still not visible, "You're not Miranda."

"I'm Miranda's cousin, Roxanne Brady. I've taken over her position while she's on maternity leave." Roxanne explained, her lips twitching into a glower, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"I suppose I'm contracted to." Charlotte, a Victorian-looking woman with thick spectacles and a high collar retorted, walking into the muddy portrait and crossly folding her arms, "What's your inquiry?"

"I was wondering if you could fill me in on my job mandate. All I know is that I file and receive people on behalf of Mr. Potter…" Roxanne began, feeling uneasy with her current freedom; she had finished all of her filing almost a half an hour ago.

"You're to file, label, receive people and memos, schedule appointments, serve coffee, and— on special occasions—research on behalf of Mr. Potter. He's a busy man and rarely has time to scour the Ministry's library for sources." Charlotte replied curtly, seemingly unimpressed by Roxanne and her efficiency, "It is of _utmost_ importance that Mr. Potter's appointments are marked on his schedule: He detests being caught off guard."

"I bet he does." Roxanne murmured sarcastically, deciding to shuffle through papers to pass the time.

Her job was already boring.

* * *

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_for those who take, but do not earn_  
_must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_a treasure that was never yours_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_of finding more than treasure there_

Lily Evans stood before the marble Gringotts entrance staring at the polished silver doors etched with the warning for potential robbers. Looking through to the main receiving area, Lily glimpsed hundreds of desks, a long-nosed goblin sitting behind each and grumpily exchanging transactions with wizards and witches. Flanked behind the goblins were large doors, each— according to her legitimate sources—leading in another direction underground. Lily had heard rumors that only a few of the doors actually led to vaults, while others—if used without the aid of a goblin—would lead to burglar traps.

One story told of a wizard who tried to sneak in and was met by the jaws of a dragon; another, of a witch that had wandered around the labyrinth of vaults for two weeks before dying of starvation. Lily had no concrete proof of dragons or any other creatures used in Gringotts for security purposes, nor did she wield proof of anyone ever successfully breaking in.

She smiled. _I guess we'll be the first then._

"_Get out of the way!_ Why are you standing there?" one of the two goblins at the front entrance barked tactlessly at Lily, who was carefully inspecting the door, appearing quite mistrustful.

"My apologies." Lily smiled down at the goblins in a patronizing fashion, slipping on her _Chanel_ glasses and flashing her pearly whites, "Have a good afternoon, gentlemen."

Lily slipped back into the crowd of shoppers on the street, the goblins snorting in mock hilarity as she retreated. Lily knew she'd need to go digging for _much_ more information before she and Roxanne could devise an acceptable plan; the question was, where to look?

"Lily…_is that you_?" a man called out from the crowd, shuffling up beside the petit redhead and squeezing her arm.

Lily whipped off her glasses in annoyance and squinted, "Bill_?_ _Bill Weasley_?"

_Jackpot_.

"It is you!" Bill Weasley, a 6'4 foot tall male with short red hair claimed in disbelief, enveloping Lily in a friendly hug as she laughed in surprise, "What are you doing in England, Lils? Last thing I heard you were in Berlin."

"Paris, actually." Lily corrected Bill, who laughed and rolled his eyes at the flashy girl.

"You would be in Paris. Still posh, aren't you, Lils?" Bill smirked, Lily mirroring his expression and waving him off, "Jetting around the world, wearing designer clothing. You're still that stuck- up Head Girl I was partnered with in seventh year, aren't you?"

"You were a terrible Head Boy—" Lily mentioned matter-of-factly, teasingly poking Bill in the chest, "—and I'll have you know I was never stuck-up. You're the proud one, farm boy."

"Just because we have chickens doesn't mean I live on a farm." Bill insisted feebly, grinning idiotically, "You haven't changed a bit!"

"Well neither have you!" Lily retorted defensively, smiling up at her long-lost friend, "It's been too long since we've spoken. What are you up to these days? Have you managed to find a job?"

"I'm working at Gringotts as a curse-breaker for the time being. I'll probably be moving out to Egypt soon and breaking curses on some of those Giza pyramids." Bill explained, his hands digging into his pockets, "On my way to work now, actually."

"That sounds fantastic! You always were good at charms…though I was always better." Lily winked teasingly, Bill rolling his eyes comically.

"I still think you slept with Flitwick." Bill mused mockingly, folding his arms.

"You're a git! How are your mum and dad? Charlie and little Percy?" Lily remembered Bill's family well, having been invited over for Christmas dinner the year her mother passed away, "I miss the lot of them!"

"You won't believe it, but my mum is expecting twins—two _boys_!" Bill laughed at Lily's scandalized look.

"Molly is never going to get her girl!" Lily sputtered, her eyes lighting up at the thought of his mother with two more children, "Like she doesn't have enough trouble with _you_ and your brothers!"

"She's adamant she'll have a girl." Bill grinned, memories he and Lily had created surfacing in his mind, "Anyway, I'll let you get back to your shopping, Lils. You looked determined before I interrupted you."

"_Pish-posh_!" Lily shook her head in amusement, "I always have time for friends. How about you and I grab a latte next week? We need to catch up; besides, I haven't told you about my new job."

"Alright, that sounds great. I'll owl you, shall I?" Bill beamed at Lily, looking down at his watch, "_Blimey_! I've got to run now. See you next week sometime!"

Lily watched Bill disappear into Gringotts and sighed. She really hadn't kept in touch with any of her Hogwarts friends since she and Roxanne had began their "business". She suddenly felt guilty for never bothering to owl Bill, one of her closest friends, after graduation.

_And now I'm going to be using him for information about Gringotts…such a good friend I am…_

Lily frowned and looked down at her magical wrist-watch: _12:13_. Roxanne had owled her earlier in the day to join her for lunch at the Ministry, making it clear in her letter that she was terribly bored and if Lily didn't show up she'd refuse to cook for a week—which, come to think of it, wasn't a dreadful threat at all.

Passing through the Leaky Cauldron and into the adjacent graffiti-stricken alley, Lily approached a bright red telephone booth and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. After picking up the receiver and dialing _6-2-4-4-2_, the cool voice of a receptionist resounded, requesting the name and business of the occupant in the booth.

"Lily Evans, here to lunch with Roxanne Brady, Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Lily replied calmly, pinning a small silver badge that said _'Lily Evans, Visitor'_ onto her breast when it was spat out by the telephone.

Gradually, Lily descended underground into the Ministry of Magic via the telephone booth, stepping out when the door opened and admitted her into the gleaming front foyer. Lily blinked; the Ministry of Magic seemed bigger than she remembered it, not to mention busier. She was practically swept into a lift by the mob of mismatched people and goblins when she was met by yet another familiar face.

"_Oi_! Evans!" Sirius Black yelled out boisterously when he saw her enter the lift, almost knocking down an elderly witch when he broke into a slapdash run after her and slide into the elevator before the door closed, "_Merlin_, you'd think people would move out my way…"

"Hello Sirius." Lily smiled brightly, noticing the women in the elevator pleasurably sighing when he entered the lift, "I forgot you worked at the Ministry!"

"I'm really hurt." Sirius feigned, clutching at his heart comically, "After stumbling out of my vanishing cabinet and going out for breakfast with me, I thought I meant more to you!"

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed, the women in the lift looking on jealously, "Why aren't you working? You're not slacking off like usual, are you?"

"I'm on lunch, _I'll have you know_!" Sirius replied snappily, impishly grinning at the redhead, "And for that nasty—_but_ true—comment, you will be having lunch with me. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Sirius I can't, I—_hey_!" Lily yelped, Sirius grabbing her hand and roguishly pulling her off of the lift when it reached Level Seven, The Department of Magical Games and Sport, "I've promised my friend I'd lunch with her, you prat!"

"Plans change; I want to show you my office!" Sirius exclaimed excitably, dragging Lily down a hallway papered with Quidditch Posters and game rules, "Just in here—"

Lily stifled a laugh when she entered Sirius' office; it was in great disarray, stained parchment all over the floor, posters of famous _playwizards _curling on the walls, and the rubbish bin overflowing with paper coffee cups. She didn't even want to imagine what his flat looked like.

"_Bullocks_, looks like the cleaning hag hasn't come 'round yet!" Sirius laughed apprehensively, noticing Lily's repulsed nose-scrunch, "Nice office though, eh? You should see it when it's clean! One of the biggest on the floor—_oh_, hello, Mr. Bagman."

Just then a youthful man with blonde hair and startling blue eyes bounced in, his handsome stature eclipsing the doorway. He opened his mouth, about to address Sirius, when his enthusiastic eyes fell on Lily.

"Sirius I—_why_, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had a _visitor_!" the man said charmingly, forgetting Sirius' presence in the room—which caused a blasé frown to cross his lips—and extending a hand to Lily, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sport and former beater of the Wimbourne Wasps!"

Lily thought it rather pompous of the man to brag of his achievements before he even knew her name, but relented to shaking his hand, deciding to remain professional, "Lovely to meet you, Mr. Bagman. I'm Lily Evans."

Just then, Lily felt something squirm erratically in the pocket of her dress pants. She visibly showed no reaction to the odd vibration, preferring her companions to remain oblivious.

"Please, call me _Ludo_!" Ludo Bagman insisted charismatically, taking Lily's smooth hand and kissing the top of it, making her eyelashes flutter in surprise, "What is it you do, Ms. Evans? You mustn't work at the Ministry: I'd surely remember such a _beautiful_ witch!"

Sirius roughly cleared his throat behind his boss, looking displeased as he leaned against his desk, but Ludo pretended not to hear him, focused on flirting with the enticing redhead.

"Oh! _Er_—thank you, I…I've just landed a supply teaching position at Hogwarts, actually." Lily mustered in embarrassment, retracting her hand and resisting the urge to blush in the presence of the blonde man.

"Good luck to those young wizards you're teaching, Ms. Evans! They'll be more focused on _you_ than the lesson!" Ludo Bagman chuckled, winking, "Can't say I blame them, though, _raging_ hormones and whatnot…"

Lily chuckled uneasily and pointedly looked down at her magical watch, eager to find an escape route, "Look at the time! I've really got to dash, Sirius: I need to meet my friend for lunch. Pop into the apartment one day and we'll catch breakfast, ok?"

Sirius half-heartedly smiled and nodded, watching Lily leave—which Bagman also did attentively—than sank into his office chair, disgruntled by the interruption still lingering in his vicinity.

"Good-bye, _Ms. Evans_! Do drop by again!" Ludo enthusiastically called after the redhead as she disappeared down the hall; he then turned to Sirius, who was frowning, "Isn't she a _beauty_! Your girlfriend, Black?"

"N-"

"_Good_. I just might ask her out to dinner next time she pops in," Ludo Bagman flashed his pearly whites and promptly left, leaving Sirius—who still couldn't figure out why he had been interrupted in the first place— peeved.

* * *

"First day and you're _already_ asleep at your desk?"

Roxanne jolted awake, peeling her face from her lacquer desk and blinking up at her best mate, who had both of her hands expectantly on her hips and a wry smile on her face. She wore a smart pair of pinstripe pants that flared near the bottom, a white dress shirt, and a stylish black vest that was likely from some expensive vendor in Paris.

"You're late." Roxanne mumbled, sitting up properly in her chair and rubbing her eyes, "I've been waiting all morning for a bit of entertainment, and you're it. Pull up a chair to my desk."

"Aren't we lunching down in the tea lounge?" Lily raised an eyebrow skeptically and conjured up a chair, taking a look around Roxanne's work area and scrunching up her nose.

"My boss has been in an important meeting all morning: I'm not permitted to leave my desk in case someone unexpectedly shows up." Roxanne groaned, pulling out a packed meal from her desk drawer and grumpily unwrapping it, "I've already finished all his paperwork, so I'm bored out of my _bloody_ mind."

"Sounds like you've had a stimulating day—" Lily smirked, leaning back in her chair and eyeing the coffee machine near Roxanne's desk, "—but don't think I'll always be here to entertain you when I'm bored. I'll be starting my job soon, you know."

"Shut up. Do you want some coffee?" Roxanne demanded tiredly, pouring steaming liquid into a ceramic mud and slamming it down in front of Lily, though only due to fatigue, "What have you been up to today?"

"Many things, none of which I will discuss with you openly." Lily countered stealthily, winking at Roxanne and earning a sly grin from her, "I ran into an old friend in Diagon Alley as well. He'll be useful."

"I'm glad you've finally set your priorities straight." Roxanne calmly leaned back in her chair, a pleased smile creeping onto her pretty face, "Once the details of this job have been sorted out, I plan on arranging a meeting of my own."

"With whom?" Lily raised an eyebrow, her expression calculating.

"Severus." Roxanne whispered seriously, looking over her shoulder to ensure her boss' door was still firmly shut, "He's one of the only relatives I have that will still speak with me after being burned off the family tree so long ago."

"_Severus_? He doesn't seem like the type that would disobey pureblood family tradition." Lily mused disparagingly, recalling the tight-knit Slytherin gang he had been a part of during Hogwarts.

"He puts up a convincing front, but he and I have always had a…an understanding." Roxanne mentioned elusively, her eyes shifting from Lily to the floor, "He's done quite a few unconventional things, actually."

"Such as?" Lily questioned curiously, skeptical of Roxanne's ambiguity.

"Like…well, despite his rather nasty friends and staunch pureblood principles, he crushed on a muggleborn all through Hogwarts." Roxanne said, fidgeting with a box of paper clips and not meeting Lily's eye.

"You're kidding!" Lily pronounced, slightly aghast that the boy she had always regarded as silently nasty, clever and brutish—the epitome of Slytherin—could emphasize with a muggleborn, "That's quite the revelation. Who was she?"

"He never said." Roxanne quickly interjected; Lily felt the vibration in her pocket again, but decided to drop the subject.

"Why do you seek an audience with him?" Lily whispered before realizing the conversation they were having was not best had in the Ministry of Magic.

"I figure he can enlighten me on this Death Eater business going on in my family." Roxanne replied quietly through gritted teeth, "Perhaps he can give me some information that may help us."

"What is he up to these days? Have you an address?" Lily probed, wondering what had become of the young Slytherin after Hogwarts; she didn't know much about any of the Hogwarts graduates in her year…

"I've no idea, we haven't talked for years." Roxanne sighed, massaging her temple in fatigue, "I figured I'd just owl him and hope for the best…but listen, you better go. I think I can hear my boss fidgeting with the door."

Lily got up and brushed the crumbs of the biscuit she had been nibbling on off her tight vest. She grabbed her purse and bid Roxanne farewell just as the knob on the door of James Potter's office turned…

James Potter froze, his mouth becoming dry and his muscles tense as he saw Lily Evans, dressed smartly in business attire, turn the corner and disappear down the hallway. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood beside him, expectantly awaiting a handshake and a send-off.

"Potter? You alright?" Shacklebolt asked in a deep voice which always commanded immediate respect, "Potter?"

"Yes, of course. Sorry about that." James quickly grasped Kingsley's hand and shook it vigorously, flashing a distracted smile as frenzy began to build in his chest, "Until next week."

As Kingsley Shacklebolt began to leave, James pounced on his new secretary, "_Roxanne_! Who was that woman that just left? What was her business here?"

Roxanne, appearing startled as she glanced up from her paperwork, took in the frantic look of her boss and immediately realized she was in trouble. As she had no intention of being fired on her first day of work for simply allowing her friend to lunch with her, she quickly came up with an adequate lie.

"_Uh_…I believe her name was Lily…Stevens? She requested I make an appointment for her with you today, but I sent her away saying you were quite busy—"

"_Bugger_. I'll be right back; take down messages for me and reschedule my next appointment." James blurted out, hurrying down the hall after Lily and leaving Roxanne to drown in her newfound anxiety.

* * *

Lily stepped off of the golden lift—which was stuffed with people and parchment—into a mess of witches and wizards bustling about in the main atrium of the Ministry of Magic. She had to be careful where she walked, for people and creatures alike zigzagged about, chatting with one another absentmindedly or reading important memos. Every now and then Lily spotted someone she went to Hogwarts with, though they didn't seem to see her.

One particular wizard that stood out in the mess of people was Nobby Leach, the newly-instated Minister of Magic. He stood not far from the miraculous fountain, a cluster of wizards and witches around him engaged in rapid conversation. He was an extremely tall man with broad shoulders, thin lips and black, penetrating eyes. His dark hair was slicked back on his head suavely—making him look like he came from old money—and he wore an impeccable suit.

Lily couldn't help but stop and stare at the Minister. She'd heard stories from Roxanne of him, for he too was a pureblood and therefore attended the same parties she used to, and couldn't help but think her description of him was _dead on_. From what she'd heard, 'Leach' was an appropriate name for his family.

Feeling a set of eyes on him, the Minister looked up from his colleagues and matched Lily's stare—his curious and rapt—causing her to immediately look away and shrink behind the glittering fountain. Her reaction to him was odd, for her heart had crept into her throat at the mere sight of him, her spine chilled from making eye contact with him. The vibration in her pocket was erratic—the most intense she had ever felt.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." a man behind Lily announced slyly, subtly grasping her hand and causing her to turn around in surprise.

"_James_?" Lily sounded skeptically, blinking as she looked up into the roguish face of the man she'd banished outside her window only a night ago, "_What are you doing here_?"

"I don't know if you recall, but I work here." James Potter smirked handsomely, amused when Lily blushed awkwardly and pulled her hand away, "Question is, what _you_ are doing here? Couldn't wait to see me again?"

"You wish." Lily replied in a feisty tone, rolling her eyes as James moved in closer to her, a ferocious grin on his lips, "It's really none of your business what I'm doing here…and _stop_ looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" James asked, intrigue alit in his chocolate orbs as he stealthily groped for Lily's hand: She ripped it away again, "I'm sure to onlookers I appear perfectly normal."

"_Like you've seen me_ _naked_." Lily hissed, crossing her arms when James' grin became even larger, "Stop undressing me with your eyes before I take away your glasses."

"I _have_ seen you naked—well, partially—so I can look at you however I want, and as for my glasses, you can take them. I still have my imagination." James announced triumphantly, earning a slap on the shoulder from the annoyed redhead, "_Hey_! Was that necessary?"

"_Could you keep your voice down_?" Lily hissed in embarrassment, colour rising in her cheeks, "We're in the middle of a busy atrium and you're yelling about seeing me naked! _Honestly_!"

"Right, because people are really paying attention to us." this time James rolled his eyes, but he quickly became alert when Lily grasped his upper arm and dragged him across the atrium into a busy lift, "You—_Oi_, where are we going?"

"Somewhere where Nubby Leach isn't watching us like a hawk." Lily whispered inconspicuously, having noticed the tall Minister observing their exchange acutely.

"_Wha_—?"

Lily's glare was enough to silence him. She stood in between two large wizards, one of them being a flamboyantly dressed Xenophilius Lovegood, and the other being Irish Quidditch Seeker Aidan Lynch. While she reached to push a shiny button on the lift, James engaged the Quidditch player in conversation.

"You haven't been 'round the pitch in ages!" Lynch chastised James, poking James in the chest in a friendly manner, "Why haven't I seen you and Black lately, _eh_? Just 'cause you're some hot-shot Auror doesn't mean you can't have a little fun!"

"I know I've been slacking, Lynch, I've just been drowning in paperwork lately. Not that a Quidditch player would know anything about _real_ work." James laughed, challengingly grinning at the player, "What'd you say I buy you and the team drinks later this month?"

"It won't make up for it, but it's against my principles to turn down a drink." Lynch smiled comically, breaking James' gaze and turning to Lily, "Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Aidan Lynch. Are you dating this idiot?"

"Yes, she is." James interjected before Lily could say anything, his grin spanning ear-to-ear due to her scandalized look, "Isn't she lucky?"

"It's nice to meet you, Aidan. I'm Lily, and _no_, I'm not dating this prat. Wouldn't dare attempt it, actually." Lily smiled flirtatiously, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she shook Aidan's hand, "Did I mention I prefer athletes over Aurors?"

Aidan's laughter resembled a dog's bark as he exited the lift with Mr. Lovegood, slapping James' back (and almost knocking his glasses right off his face) on his way out. James frowned down at Lily, who looked quite pleased with herself.

"You're a bitch."

"And you're a prick."

"I _know_ that."

A robotic female voice sounded in the golden lift, coolly saying "_Level Nine, Department of Mysteries", _which alerted Lily of her stop. Lily casually walked off the lift, swaying her hips, followed by James Potter, who looked on enthusiastically.

The vacant corridor adjacent to the elevator was long, shadowy and cold, lit by torches mounted on the black polished walls. It was an ominous place plagued by silence and emptiness; Lily traversed the hall effortlessly, seemingly intent upon entering the door furthest from the lift.

"Where do you think you're going?" James demanded uneasily, catching up to the redhead, who seemed quite content upon ignoring him, "You're not supposed to be walking around down here. It's called the Department of _Mysteries_ for a reason."

"Arrest me then." Lily lightly announced in an uninterested tone, secretly taking great pleasure in making the Auror squirm.

"Though I've imagined you in cuffs before, I don't believe this is the time or place." James whispered charmingly, lightly grabbing Lily's arm and spinning her around to face him, "Care to tell me why you brought me here?"

"Care to tell me why you told that bloke in the lift I was your girlfriend?" Lily retorted brashly, slipping out of James' grasp and heading toward a tall, ominous looking door, "And you didn't have to follow me off the lift."

"Well maybe if you weren't pretending to date your imaginary boyfriend, you _would_ be my girlfriend." James interjected defensively, suddenly pinning Lily against the wall with his muscular arms, "I don't understand your resistance to me."

"_Hey_—I didn't make him up, I—"

"Sirius knows the entire French Department of Magical Games and Sports, as well as the German and Dane, and I had him check up on _Clive_ for me."

"You—_wha_t?" Lily began in embarrassed exasperation, the carnal look in James' eyes beginning to excite her despite her better judgment, "_You're bloody insane_! I insist you stop stalking me this instant or I'll…I'll—"

"You'll stutter at me?" James inquired in amusement, impishly slipping a hand around Lily's waist as he pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "I was hoping we could pick up where we left off last night…"

"Last night was a mistake." Lily replied softly, her eyes nostalgically tracing his seducing lips as he leaned in towards her, his hands inching up her back, "I…I can't…I—"

James dipped his head and aggressively captured Lily's lips with his own, causing her to gasp and relent to his muscular arms and fevered kiss. Lily's arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss, and James swiftly pushed her against the wall. He propped her legs up with his arms and hips and pressed her against the wall for balance, bringing her up to eye level with him.

Lily could barely believe what she was doing, kissing a complete stranger outside of the dark and slightly spooky Department of Mysteries. She felt strangely invigorated—almost sneaky—kissing James. It was strange; she was always calm, collected, and calculated…but he seemed to bring out a wild side of her she'd forgotten she had—a side of her that was irrational and fierce.

James broke away from Lily's mouth and began trailing his tongue down her neck and chest, his hands entangled in her long hair and sliding down her lower back. Lily reveled in his touch, beginning to unbutton the top of his formal dress shirt as she nibbled on his right ear…

The lift clanged to a rusty stop, the doors clumsily beginning to open to admit people off. James immediately retracted from Lily, letting her slide down to her feet, and—with the swiftness of an Auror—pulled her behind a shadowy marble pillar. As she opened her mouth to protest, James clamped his hand over it and reached across her mid-drift to prevent her from moving.

"What do you think you're—_mmm_!" Lily's annoyed words became muffled as James' hand silenced her and pinned her to his strong body.

"_Don't move_." James breathed seriously, slightly relaxing his grip on the fragile redhead.

Two figures cautiously moved from the elevator and swept down the hall, their pace slow and deliberate. One was regal looking—having long blonde hair, piercing eyes and a serpent-headed staff in his wand hand—while the other was stout and gruff looking. They stopped before the door leading deeper into the department, the brawny wizard looking over his shoulder before slipping a rusty key in the door and admitting them.

James' eyes narrowed dangerously, the gears in his head tirelessly turning as he meditated his next move. His hand slipped from Lily's mouth, though his eyes did not waver from the door.

"What was _that_?" Lily demanded in annoyance, wriggling from James' grasp and buttoning up the front of her vest, "You nearly strangled me. And was that Lucius Malfoy I just saw?"

James ignored the flustered redhead and cautiously approached the door, trying the door handle and grunting when it did not open. Extracting his wand, James tapped the massive door knob whilst muttering a spell, but nothing happened.

"Having a little trouble?" Lily smirked with swollen lips, smugly folding her arms and impatiently drumming her foot, "You know, a simple spell could—"

"You better go. I've got to take care of something." James interjected suddenly, frustration evident on his face as he tried the handle again, but to no avail, "I can't have you getting in the way—"

"_Getting in the way_?" Lily demanded sharply, her eyes afire and her tone cutting enough to garner James' attention: He looked back at her cold look and immediately regretted what he said.

"Lily, I didn't mean—"

"So I'm just some _plaything_ you can discard when it's convenient to you, is that it?" Lily questioned coolly, her gaze dropping from James as she pulled on her black pumps and picked up her handbag.

"_No_! Lily, that came out wrong, it's just Auror bus—" James began guiltily, suddenly feeling torn between following Malfoy and appeasing Lily.

"Forget it. I see you have important things to do, so I won't keep you." Lily turned on her heel—enraged—without another look at James and entered the golden lift.

"C'mon Lily, wait,_ I_—!"

James' culpable face disappeared when the elevator doors closed, his string of curse words echoing in the empty hallway.

* * *

Roxanne was in the kitchen listening to the muggle radio and drinking wine out of a coffee mug when Lily came in a half-an-hour later, collapsing onto their grey couch with her jacket and heels still on.

"What's wrong with you?" Roxanne cocked an eyebrow and abandoned _Witch Weekly_, intrigued by Lily's non-response, "If you don't tell me I'll sit on you."

"Sit on me then, I don't care." Lily mumbled incoherently, her face buried in a throw pillow.

Roxanne obliged and plunked down on the redhead, making her howl in protest, "_My ribs_!"

"Did my boss end up catching up with you this afternoon? I think he thought you were some important client when you left; he went running after you." Roxanne asked, slightly nervous for Lily's response, "I lied and told him I didn't know who you were. I thought I might lose my job for having you 'round for lunch, as stupid as that sounds."

_Who the bloody hell is her boss anyway?_

"No, he never caught up to me." Lily murmured somewhat bitterly, Roxanne sighing in relief.

_Wish it had been her boss that had caught up to me, and not that stupid prick..._

"By the way, you got a letter. It's sitting on the kitchen counter. I think it might be from Hogwarts." Roxanne said nonchalantly, yelping when Lily pushed her onto the floor and ran into the kitchen like a child on Christmas morning.

As Roxanne had said, a beige envelope sat on the counter with the Hogwarts seal pressed in the corner. Lily immediately ripped it open, memories of the time she received her first Hogwarts letter washing over her…

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_Professor Flitwick will be attending an international charms conference this Friday and will be absent for the weekend. I would like you to conduct Professor Flitwick's classes on Friday and stay for the weekend. If this is convenient, please arrive at Hogwarts on Thursday so that Professor Flitwick may inform you of his lesson plan and we can get you settled in your room._

_Best Regards,  
Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"What does it say?" Roxanne inquired, coming up behind Lily, who was beaming down at the letter.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts!"

* * *

Author's Notes

Pleas continue to read & review! :)


End file.
